


I'll make my way up to the stars

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Klance, ez egy unalmas fic, fanfiction magyarul, fix it Adamnek, igazi karantén-unalom, nem viccelek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Mi lett volna, ha Adam kiszökött volna azon az éjjelen, amikor Shiro lezuhant a galra mentőkapszulával, és tudtak volna beszélni? Hát, valószínűleg túlélte volna a Föld megtámadását, szóval itt vagyunk, nagyítóval végignézve, hogyan lehet nem feladni egy küldetésen, amiről nem tudhatjuk, mikor lesz vége.A cím és hangulató adó a Saint PHNX Up to the stars című dala. Jó olvasást~
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam & MFE pilots, Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Egy túl könnyű papírdoboz

# I'll make my way up to the stars

_So I'll make my way up to the stars  
I will find you wherever you are  
And if you're alone in the dark  
Light will guide me  
And I'll find my way back to you_

### I. Egy túl könnyű papírdoboz

Felsóhajt a csendben, amit a motor leállása okoz a fülében. Gyűlöli magát, a helyzetet és a kartondobozt az anyósülésen. Végül meggyőzi magát, hogy ez minden, amit tehet, kikattintja a biztonsági övet és kiszáll az autóból. Felveszi a dobozt az ülésről, és az olyan könnyű, hogy sírni támad kedve. Nem akar arra gondolni, hogy egy hasonló doboz, talán valamivel nagyobb, már úton van egy ugyanilyen ülésen Los Angelesbe, egy érzelemmentes tiszt társaságában a lakcímre, amit az adatbázisból szedtek ki, és ahol már senkinek nem az neve, amit a címzés diktál. De a tiszt kézbesíteni fogja azt a volt-Shirogane lakásra, gépiesen elmondva, hogy a _fia mindent megtett, büszke lehet rá._ Hányingere támad, hiába akarja elhessegetni a gondolatot.  
Megnyomja a csengőt.  
Odabentről tétova vakkantás hallatszik, majd résnyire nyílik az ajtó. Colleen Holt fáradtan pillant rá fel, de az arcvonásai, amik szándékos szigorú merevségbe vannak fagyasztva, rögtön felolvadnak.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom, hogy zavarlak ezzel – szólal meg halkan, és a nő ellép az ajtóból.  
\- Nem zavarsz, gyere csak be. – Bae Bae megszimatolja a csizmáját, Colleen pedig rálegyint, hogy nem kell levennie. A kutya visszakocog a nappaliba, felugrik a kanapéra, egyenesen az ott ülő karjaiba. A lány nem néz félre, amikor találkozik a pillantásuk. – Katie, emlékszel Adamre? Volt itt párszor Shiróval.  
\- Igen – feleli, a pillantása élessé válik, ahogy végignéz rajta, de nem fűz hozzá további kommentárt.  
\- Tedd csak azt le – kéri Colleen, és őszinte hálát érez, hogy megszabadulhat a túlontúl könnyű doboztól. – Kérsz egy kávét? Tudom, hogy borzalmas kávét adnak bent, Sam folyton panaszkodik – mondja, és a hangja megremeg a végére. Könnyek ülnek a szemeiben, ahogy felnéz rá, ahogy azt suttogja alig hallhatóan: – Tényleg vége?  
Adam ölelésre tárja a karjait és a nő csendesen a vállába zokog.  
\- Nem tudom – válaszolja elszoruló torokkal. A konyha plafonján égő, éles, fehér fényű lámpába bámul. Szeretne ő is sírni, de nem engedheti meg magának. Több okból sem. – Nekem sem mondtak semmit. Annyira sajnálom, Colleen. Nem szabadott volna ennyi engedményt tenniük ezzel az úttal kapcsolatban. – Nem tud mást mondani, csak az igazságot, csak amit gondol. Nem lett volna szabad elengedniük apát és fiát, nem lett volna szabad elengedniük Takashit a rossz karjával. Csak az egyiket ha megmásítják, ez a nő a karjaiban fele ennyire lenne csak törött, és még az is borzalmasan sok lenne.  
\- Pontosan tudták, mire vállalkoznak, és annyira... annyira akarták mindketten. Mindhárman. – _Szegény, idealista ördögök._  
\- Tudom – sóhajtja. Hagyja, hogy Colleen kibontakozzon az ölelésből, de óvatosan segít neki leülni. Végül ő az, aki tesz az asztalra egy pohár vizet. Nem bánja.  
\- Levelek? – kérdezi végül.  
\- És egyéb személyes tárgyak – fűzi hozzá. – Van benne egy lista, nem bánom, ha csak aláírod.  
A nő haloványan rámosolyog. Mintha nem a férje és az egyetlen fia búcsúlevelét adná át.  
Felnyitja a dobozt, átfutja a papírt és aláírja. Adamnek fogalma sincs, mi szerepel a listán és hogyan, de van egy tippje, hogy a szavak ridegek és távolságtartóak. Az egész valahol rettentően röhejes és felháborító és visszataszító. Samuel Holt parancsnok az egyik, ha nem a legjobb és legtapasztaltabb emberük volt. Matthew Holt fiatal lángelme, aki alig kezdhetett hozzá az életművéhez. Mindketten voltak elég fontosak, hogy az admirális személyesen jöjjön el átadni a személyes holmijukat és legalább fél órára úgy tenni, mint aki valóban sajnálja, hogy a gyászszertartáson bekeretezett fényképek lesznek csak.  
Adam soha életében nem érezte magát úgy, hogy az életének komoly munkával és erőfeszítéssel töltött éveinek nem volt értelme, de most közel jár hozzá. Ha Sam Holt esetében így viselkednek, aki az egész életét fáradhatatlanul szentelte a Garrison különböző űrkutatásainak, akkor mi lenne vele, aki valószínűleg a negyedét sem fogja tudni letenni ennek? Soha nem érezte, hogy nem ér többet a nyakában lógó dögcédulára gravírozott számnál, de most pontosan erről van szó. Hogy ott a fejesek körében senki nem gondol bele a személyes tragédiába, mindenki csak a küldetéssel bukó összeget látja, mit ér a Calypso, mennyibe kerül kiképezni egy pilótát, mibe kerül a felszerelés, a beleölt idő. Pedig más projektek majd visszahozzák a bukást, végső soron lesz másik pilótájuk, másik emberük, aki szívvel-lélekkel dolgozik nekik, másik lángelméjük, és egyik sem lesz Takashi Shirogane, Samuel Holt vagy Matthew Holt, de nem is fog számítani. Ugyanolyan dögcédulára gravírozott számok lesznek csak.

Fél órával később Colleen becsukja mögötte a bejárati ajtót. Volt benne annyi kedvesség, és figyelem, hogy megkérdezze, hogy van, de nem tudta őszintén azt válaszolni, hogy azt fontolgatja, feladja az egészet és jelentkezik egy Sydney-i egyetem tanárszakára, ahol semmi a világon nem emlékeztetné erre az egészre, és nem kell parancsot teljesítve professzionálisan viselkednie, amikor egy barátja anyjának adja át a búcsúlevelet, ami arra az esetre íródott, _ha történne valami._  
Csak annyit mondott, hogy nincs jól.  
Azután megígérte, hogy benéz néha, ha az ideje engedi. Ez utóbbit komolyan gondolta.  
Beül az autóba, de csak egy pillanattal később veszi észre, hogy az utastér nem üres.  
\- Katie! Hogy kerülsz ide?! – Felocsúdik a meglepetéstől, a hirtelen benyomás kimossa a fejéből a rátelepedő agóniát, és ezért titkon hálás.  
\- Nem zártad be, idióta – közli a lány nyersen.  
Nem veszi fel a hangsúlyt. Végül is, ennek a lánynak éppen most ment tönkre az élete, érdekli is őt, kivel hogy beszél. Adam legszívesebben hasonlóan viselkedne. Vesz egy mély levegőt.  
\- Tudok segíteni valamiben? Szeretnél besz-  
\- Igen, tudsz – vág közbe a lány, meglepő céltudattal. Elhallgat. Általában nehéz meglepni, a szavába vágni vagy elérni, hogy azelőtt hallgasson el, hogy a mondanivalója végére ért, most mégis azaz érzése, mintha ő rabolná Katie idejét. Várakozón ránéz anélkül, hogy bármit is mondana.  
Mennyi idős is Matt húga? Tíz év van köztük, ha jól emlékszik, akkor tizenkettő, tizenhárom? Talán tizennégy. Céltudatosságban az apjára ütött, ám az az ajtóstul a házba taktika, ami a következő szavak mögül kibukik, nem hasonlít Sam Holtra:  
\- Szükségem van belépési kódokra a Garrison központi hálózatához. – Adam nem tudja nem rámereszteni a szemeit.  
\- Mégis miért kell az neked?  
\- Apáét és Mattét letiltották – feleli. – Muszáj kiderítenem, mit tudnak.  
\- Miről mit tudnak? Baleset...  
\- _Nem_ baleset! – csattan fel a lány, a céltudatosságot lobbanó harag váltja fel. – Nem is Shiro hibája! Valami történt... nem tudom mi, de mindenki hazudik!  
Adam mély levegőt vesz, hosszan-hosszan fújja ki. A gyász egyik első lépése a tagadás, ugyanez van Keithnél is. Egyáltalán nincs felkészülve rá, hogy egyengesse két elárvult-elbátyátlanodott kamasz gyászfeldolgozását. Mindketten gyerekek még, mindketten nagyon érzékeny korban, persze, hogy egyikük sem áll készen feldolgozni ezt az egészet. Senki nem áll készen.  
\- Tudom, hogy rettenetesen érzed magad, de...  
\- Nem haltak meg, Adam! Valami történt velük, igen, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem haltak meg! – Keithel ellentétben, aki hallani sem akar az egészről, aki hallgatásba burkolózva vagy hirtelen-hangos kitörésekkel adja a tudtára, hogy egyáltalán nem hiszi el a hivatalos álláspontot, Katie jól artikulált szavakkal és hangosan kimondva közli, teljes magabiztossággal. Annyira fáj, hogy téved, mégis...  
\- Honnan tudod? – súgja, mert annyira szeretne hinni neki, Annyira, hogy a lelke remeg belé.  
\- Onnan tudom, hogy a hivatalos közlemény nem igaz, hogy a megjelölt időpont után, amikor szerintük megszakadt a kapcsolat, még beszéltem Mattel. Azt mondják, azután szakadt meg a kapcsolat, hogy bejelentkeztek azzal, hogy megkezdik a felkészülést az űrsétára a Kerberos felszínén. A robotok addigra felállították a mintavételi állomást. És még mielőtt elindultak volna, beszéltem Mattel, azt mondta, minden rendben. Órákkal a megjelölt időpont után. Valami... valami a mintavétel közben történt, valami... – A hadarásnak vége szakad, és Adam üres kábulatot érez csak.  
Eddig valahogy úgy képzelte, az tűnt a legvalószínűbbnek, hogy egy meteor csapódott az űrhajóba, esetleg valami hasonló űrszemét, ami gyakorlatilag azonnali és fatális károkat okozott. Belegondolni, hogy a Calypsón kívül, a Kerberos felszínén történt valami, ami miatt hármuk közül egyikük sem tudott visszatérni az űrhajóra, összeszorítja a gyomrát. Adam szeretné elhinni, hogy rövid volt és fájdalommentes, nem pedig másodperceket számolós, amíg elfogy a levegő az űrruhákban.  
\- Hogyan tudtál beszélni a bátyáddal? – kérdezi végül, hogy a saját gondolatait is elterelje.  
\- Kódokat használunk. – A válasz olyan magától értetődő, hogy Adamnek gondolnia kellett volna rá. Katie szerint legalábbis. – Ezért kell bejutnom a rendszerbe, tudom kell, mi mindent tudnak még. A ruhák sisakjában lévő rádió hangfelvételeket készít, ha meghallgathatnám őket... – Adam meghalna azért, hogy halhassa Takashi hangját a végtelen számú interjún túl, de ezt nem mondja ki. Amit kimond, azért utálja magát.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy ezt elmondtad nekem, Katie. De nem igazán segíthetek ebben, nem adhatom ki a kódjaimat, súlyos esetben hadbíróság elé kerülhet egy ilyen ügy. De bármi másra van szükséged, nagyon szí-  
\- Mi?! Lehet, hogy Shiro jól van, és te a hadbíróság miatt aggódsz?! – A lány kétségbeesetten, de főleg felháborodottan néz rá.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom – suttogja.  
\- Te... – egy pillanatra elakad, végül folytatja, mielőtt kipattanna a nyitott ajtón: – Te soha nem érdemelted meg Shirót! – Megbillen a jármű, ahogy becsapja az ajtót és a csattanás még sokáig visszhangzik a fülében.


	2. Negyven perc egy életért

### 

II. Negyven perc egy életért

Egy évvel később

A sivatagi hajnal hátborzongatóan csendes, főleg mióta hátrahagyta a lebegő motort. Hűvös van körülötte, a levegő nem mozdul, és ő futólépésben követi a sivatag szikár és durva földjébe levert póznákat. Minden alkalommal meglepődik, hogy valaki önként választja azt, hogy itt éljen. Bár talán Keith nem önként vállalta. Kiér egy hatalmas, köves síkságra, aminek a közepén a derengő fényben ott pihen a kis szedett-vedett faépület. A jármű ott parkol mellette, egészen biztos benne, hogy ide kell jönnie. A mellkasában sajgó fájdalom, ahogy egyre közelebb ér. Fogalma sincs, mi következik vagy mire számítson, de talán nem számít. A bizonytalanságnál minden jobb.  
Nagyjából húsz méterre van a bejárattól, amikor az ajtó kinyílik, de nem Keith lép ki rajta. Tudja, hogy a magas, nyurga fiú Veronica McClain öccse, azt azonban nem, hogy mégis mit keres itt. Mögötte egy másik fiú lép ki, de mindketten megdermednek, amint megpillantják.  
\- Ööö... Keith? Vannak szomszédaid? – kérdezi a második fiú, és kettejük közt a szólított furakodik ki az így szűkössé váló helyen.  
\- _Te_ mit csinálsz itt? – szegezi neki a kérdést ellenségesen, sokkal élesebben, mint eddig bármikor. Tudja, hogy mi a forrása Keith ellenségeskedésének, de soha nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy megpróbálja neki elmagyarázni, miért szakítottak Takashival több mint másfél éve. Akkor sem, ha ez a szemében őt magát teszi a „gonosz” szerepébe. Keith szemében mindenki az, aki Takashinak árt bárhogyan is, ezen csak ő maga tudna változtatni. Adam amúgy egy másodpercig sem hibáztatja érte.  
\- Neked is jó reggelt – szólal meg. A torka száraz a levegőtől.  
\- Menj innen! – morran rá és összefonja a karjait a mellkasa előtt, jelezve, hogy egy lépést sem tehet sehová, csak hátrafelé.  
\- Ki ez a srác? – súgja a nagydarab a társának, aki összeráncolt szemöldökkel néz rá.  
\- Nekem ismerős... – kezdi a McClain fiú, de nem folytatja, mert mögülük a házból ismerős hang hallatszik.  
\- Adjatok néhány percet, amíg beszélek vele. – Adam gyomra egészen apróra zsugorodik, a teste elnehezül, a szíve hevesebben ver, mint bármikor eddig életében, ahogy Takashit nézi előlépni az épületből. Életben van. Életben van!  
\- Várjunk csak, honnan tudjuk, hogy nem csődíted ide az egész Garrisont? – A Keithénél nem kevésbé ellenséges hang... Katie Holthoz tartozik, aki pont ugyanazzal az éles pillantással néz rá, mint egy évvel ezelőtt a kanapéjukon ülve. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy most rövid a haja és azt a nevetséges, kerek lencsés szemüveget hordja, ami minden bizonnyal a bátyjáé volt a szemműtéte előtt.  
\- Egy kulacs víz van nálam, semmi más – emeli fel a karjait megadóan. – A motor öt mérföldre innen parkol, lekapcsoltam a navigációt és a nyomkövetőt, senki még csak azt sem tudja, hogy itt vagyok – magyarázza sietve, a hangja kevésbé karcos most, hogy összeszedte magát.  
\- Én hiszek neki – szólal meg Takashi. – Csak pár perc – ígéri Keithre, majd a Holt lányra nézve. A kölykök visszasorjáznak a házba, odabentről lelkes hang hallatszik:  
\- Megvan! Ő Adam Whatley, ő is a legjobb pilóták közt van! Hogy nem tűnt fel? De mit akar most Shirótól?  
\- Az nem a te dolgod, Lance – morogja Keith bosszúsan.  
\- Mi? Te tudsz valamit? – A beszélgetés elhalkul amikor valaki végre becsukja az ajtót.  
Takashi felé indul, és egy pillanatra megint elnehezül mindene, ahogy az arcát nézi. Teljesen lemondott róla, hogy valaha újra látja az életben, és most itt áll előtte, ezzel a félszeg-zavart arckifejezéssel, amit imád, amit csak neki mutat meg.  
\- Életben vagy – suttogja, a hangja elveszik, képtelen lenne ennél többet mondani.  
\- Nem igazán tudom, hogyan – suttogja válaszul. Muszáj megérintenie, hogy elhiggye, tényleg itt van, és ez nem egy álom, amiből zokogva ébred majd. Takashi hagyja, hogy átölelje, a bal karja köré fonódik, és ő az erős vállnak szorítja az arcát, hogy ne hallatsszon olyan élesen, amikor végül elsírja magát.  
\- Annyira sajnálom, Takashi, annyira-annyira, olyan önző voltam, rettegtem, és...  
\- Nem haragszom – nyugtatja egészen halkan. – És sajnálom, hogy nincs időnk megbeszélni. – Adam elhúzódik, felnéz rá, és látja rajta, hogy vívódik, hogy meg van rémülve.  
\- Miért? Hová indultatok?  
Kapkodó, darabos beszámoló következik arról, hogy elrabolták a Kerberos felszínéről, hogy egy idegen űrhajón tartották fogva, és ugyanezek az űrlények egy fegyvert keresnek, ami a Földön van elrejtve valahol a környéken és muszáj megtalálniuk mielőtt ideérnének és elpusztítanák érte a bolygót. Ráadásul van egy erős tippjük arra, hol is lehet ez a fegyver.  
\- Tudom, hogy őrültségnek hangzik, de...  
Adam az alig néhány perccel elhangzott, kölcsönvett mondattal válaszol neki:  
\- Én hiszek neked. – Különben is, mégis mi oka lenne kételkedni a szavában? Látszik, mennyire zaklatott, annak ellenére, hogy az altató még dolgozik benne, és néha elúsznak a gondolatai. Adam legszívesebben ráparancsolna, hogy feküdjön le aludni még, mert régen ezt tette, de most esélytelen a felvetés is. – És veletek megyek – jelenti ki határozottan.  
\- Mi? Nem! – tiltakozik azonnal, és hirtelen hévvel.  
\- Mégis miért nem?  
\- Ez veszélyes, és...  
\- És te inkább négy gyereket vinnél, akik közül a legfiatalabb nincs még tizenöt?  
\- Nem, félreértesz – ingatja a fejét. Vesz egy mély levegőt. – Nézd, szükségem van rád, hogy megtegyél nekem valami mást. – Adam bólint, hogy figyel. – Azok ott kint bolygókat igáznak le vagy pusztítanak el, ha valami történik... te leszel az egyetlen, akinek valami fogalma van róla, hogy mi folyik itt. Figyelmeztetned kell őket, Adam.  
Utálja, hogy ezekben a szavakban van igazság, hogy kérlelhetetlen logika az ő érzelmei ellen dolgozik. Nagyon lassan bólint.  
\- Rendben. De attól még elkísérlek titeket a fegyver feltételezett helyére. Az a szerencsétlen lebegő bicikli nem fog elbírni mindannyiunkat. És el kell mondanod, mit tudsz Holtékról.  
\- Nem sokat – suttogja, a földet nézi, míg összeszedi a gondolatait. – Mindannyiunkat elfogtak, de nem emlékszem, mi történt azután. Nem tudom, hogy... – A pillantásából is érti, mire gondol. Nem tudhatják, hogy ők is voltak-e olyan szerencsések, hogy túlélték vagy akár meg tudtak szökni.  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá mégis.  
\- Indulnunk kell.  
Ahogyan azt előre látja, Keith jobb napokat is élt járgánya nem fog örülni egy hat személyből álló csapatnak. Ahogy azt is, hogy Keith szívesen otthagyná őt és csak Takashi miatt nem teszi.  
\- Ha kiegyenlítjük a terhelést sima terepen el tudunk jutni a másikig – mondja Takashi bizakodva, Keith pedig legalább rá hallgat. Azt azonban mindenképpen meg kell említeni, hogy biztonsággal juttatja el őket a helyre, ahol azt a lebegő motort hagyta, amit elkötött a hangárból, ami egészen véletlen az a darab, ami Takashit várta vissza.  
Adam leugrik, amikor világossá válik számára, hogy Keith nem fogja kikapcsolni a motort a kedvéért és meglepetésére Takashi követi. A harmadik Katie, akit a többiek Pidge-nek szólítanak, és azon gondolkodik, vajon Takashi is felismerte-e.  
\- Ez neked a lekapcsoltam a navigációt és a nyomkövetőt, nagyokos? – mordul fel a lány, amint a műszerfalról erőszakkal eltávolított navigációs alaplap helyére esik a pillantása. – Egy sima mágnesprogrammal össze lehet zavarni az egész rendszert.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy elborzaszt a barbár megoldásom, de siettem – válaszolja. – Igazad van, nem ez a legjobb döntés, de már nem változtathatok rajta – fűzi hozzá, azt remélve, hogy a lány elfogadja ezt valamiféle szedett-vedett bocsánatkérésnek. A pillantás, amit cserébe kap, nem árul el semmit.  
Így, hogy felgyorsíthatnak és kihasználhatják a járművek adta sebességet, negyed óra alatt ott vannak annál a hegygerincnél, ami a titokzatos Voltron-fegyver helye lehet. És a hely, ahol búcsút kell vennie Takashitól.  
Az egész alig volt negyven perc.  
Negyven perc egy év gyászával összevetve. Negyven perc ajándék azzal, akit mindennél jobban szeret.  
\- Menned kellene.  
\- Tudom. – Mégis, egy pillanatra megköszörüli a torkát és elengedi a kormányt. Keith és Pidge arrébb terelték a másik kettőt, talán mégsem utálják annyira. – Előbb hadd mondjam el, hogy mennyire sajnálom, hogy...  
\- Tudom – szól közbe, amíg ő a szavakat keresgéli.  
\- Még mindig nagyon szeretlek – súgja végül. – És itt is vagyunk, egy pillanat alatt elérem, hogy a saját önzőségemről szóljon az egész.  
\- Nem bánom, hogy néha ilyen vagy, mert pontosan tudom, hogy mennyit tudsz adni – feleli. – Én is szeretlek téged, Adam. – Röviden rámosolyog, a pillantása, még ha csak egy rövid, villanásnyi időre is, de pont úgy ragyog rá, mint régen. – Ami azt jelenti, hogy...  
Nem hagyja, hogy végigmondja, odahúzza magához a vállánál fogva és az ajkaik úgy találnak egymásra, olyan természetességgel, mintha soha el sem váltak volna hosszabb időre. A csók lassú, mint minden ijesztő búcsúcsók, ami az ismeretlenbe vezet, de nem bánja. Ezt is tudja élvezni, és az ismerős érzést, ahogy össze-vissza ver a szíve a boldogságtól, ahogy kifullad, és el kell húzódnia, hogy levegőt vegyen. De a másikat nem engedi el.  
\- … hogy elintézed, bármi dolgod is legyen ezzel a fegyverrel, és utána visszajössz lehetőleg egy darabban és elveszel.  
\- Ez egy jó terv – súgja rekedten és az arcán végigfutó pír látványát szeretné magával vinni örökre.  
\- Itt leszek.  
\- És én visszajövök.  
Hagyja lecsúszni a karját a válláról, Takashi hátrébb lép, és csak ekkor fordulnak a többiek felé, akik egyként igyekeznek úgy tenni, mintha nem nagyra nyitott szemekkel nézték volna végig az egészet. Takashi megköszörüli a torkát.  
\- Elnézést, el kellett köszönnöm a vőlegényemtől – mondja, és Adamnek ez a mondat visszhangzik a szívében, amíg a motor felmorran és ő elhajt.  
Alig negyed óra múlva éktelen ricsajjal egy hatalmas kék oroszlán robban ki a hegy alól mögötte, és ő elhűlve bámulja a nem e-világi szerkezetet, egészen addig a pillanatig, míg ki nem lép a légtérből. A szíve közben egészen összezsugorodik, mert ugyan nem érti teljesen mi történik, valahol sejti, hogy a kék oroszlán nagyon sokára fog újra megjelenni a Föld egén.

Két órával később sokadjára ismétli el azt a néhány dolgot, amit tud. Többrendbeli szabályszegés és információ visszatartás vádja mellett türelmesen és összeszedetten igyekszik együttműködni. Az eredmény a házi őrizet a bázison végrehajtható verziója: nem hagyhatja el a lakrészét és határozatlan időre felfüggesztették a tanulmányait és a tanítási gyakorlatát is, nincs többé rendes hozzáférése a rendszerhez, vagyis nincs nagyobb jogköre mint egy kadétnak. Minden jel szerint derékba törte a karrierjét negyven percért.  
Nem bánja, mert újra hordhatja a jegygyűrűjét.

Két héttel később már egész biztos benne, hogy sokáig nem szabadulhat. Beszélhet a szüleivel, de felvétel készül a hívásról és nem utazhat haza. Tanulhat, a teljes digitális könyvtár a rendelkezésére áll. Edzhet, kapott egy futópadot. De nem vehet részt az óráin, a szimulációs gyakorlatain és a tanári gyakorlatainak is búcsút mondhat. Egyelőre a lakrészt is csak felügyelet mellett hagyhatja el, amire eddig csak akkor volt példa, amikor a felsőbb vezetés kérdezte ki.  
A csókot és az ígéretüket egymásnak nem említi, minden mást viszont unásig ismétel a kérdések miatt. Tudja, hogy feladja a leckét azzal, hogy nem tanúsít ellenállást, hogy fegyelmezett és együttműködő. Azzal, hogy csak annyit kérdez, amennyit muszáj tudnia. És még csak azt sem róhatják fel neki, hogy újra meg újra elismétli Takashi kérését, miszerint készüljenek fel rá, hogy a Földnek minden esélye megvan belesodródni egy űrháborúba. Nem mutatja, hogy mennyire bosszantja a tétlenkedés. Talán valóban derékba törte a karrierjét a Föld az egyik, ha nem a legjobb és legkiterjedtebb militáris szervezeténél, de a helyzetén rontani semmiképpen nem akar. Tisztában van vele, hogy már csak azért sem fogják elengedni, mert túl sokat tud. Amennyire látja, az egész ügyet a legnagyobb diszkrécióval kezelik. Ő az egyetlen, aki keverhet némi bajt nekik, hát lakat alatt tartják.  
Adam nem tart a rászabaduló bezártságtól vagy szabadidőtől. Végigcsinált egy asztronautaképzést kadétkorában, ami felkészítette arra, hogy akár egy évet is eltöltsön egy nagyon szűk helyen, tökéletesen egyforma napokkal. A lakrésze nem is olyan szűk, az ágya külön beugróban van, az egyetlen légterű külső helyiséget, pedig egyszerre lehet teakonyhának, irodának használni, a futópad miatt edzésre, a kanapé miatt pedig pihenésre is jó. A vizesblokk pedig soha nem volt nagy. Szerencséje van, hogy a zérógravitáció hatásaival nem kell számolnia és kap ételt a konyháról napi háromszor. Pontosan tudja, mit kell tennie, ha meg akarja őrizni ez idő alatt a testi és szellemi egészségét, hát amint nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy hermetikusan elzárták a többi embertől a bázison, elkezdi megtervezni a napjait.  
Úgy dönt, akkor sem hagyja veszni az eddigi munkáját, és akkor is megszerzi azt a tanári diplomát, ha egyszer kiszabadul innen. Ha nem repülést oktat, majd oktat valami mást. Elkezd naplót vezetni, tollal egy jegyzetfüzetbe. Semmi különöset nem ír le benne, talán azt sem bánná, ha valaki elolvasná. Azt viszonylag sokan tudták, hogy jegyben jártak Takashival, hát nem tart attól, hogy bárki is megtudja, hogy megint így van.  
Amikor kifogy a tanulnivalóból és képzeletben lefelel az összes elméleti anyagból, összeállít magának egy jegyzetet későbbi felfrissítésre. Esténként olvas, néha irodalmat, néha egyszerűen megfogalmazott tudományokat. A célja az, hogy mindent tudjon a mély űr projektekről, amilyen a Kerberos Küldetés is volt. Elméleteket olvas asztrofizikáról, rakétatechnológiáról, azt latolgatja, lenne-e bármilyen esélyük egy olyan űrtechnológia ellen, mint az a kék oroszlán. Arra jut, hogy nem sok.  
Azon gondolkodik, hogy mit tanulhatna, ami benne van az adatbázisban, és Takashi segítéségére lehet. Ebben a tekintetben vakon tapogatózik, arról fogalma sincs, hogy néz ki a világűr azon oldala, ahol most ő van.  
Lusta vasárnap délutánokon arról álmodozik, hogy belép az ajtón azzal a sebhellyel az orrán, a fehér tinccsel a hajában – a beceneve ezentúl többértelmű –, a műkarral, ami minden jel szerint az életét mentette meg. Arról álmodozik, hogy megint magához szoríthatja, hogy megcsókolhatja, hogy leveheti a ruháját és azt teheti vele, amit a legjobban szeretnek mindketten.  
A hónap első hétfőjén egy orvos jön, aki megvizsgálja, hogy minden rendben van-e vele és kitöltet vele egy tesztet a mentális állapotáról. Egészen biztos benne, hogy az sokkal jobb mint a bezártságot megelőző időben bármikor azóta, hogy Takashi betegsége erőre kapott.  
Gondolhatna a helyzetre úgy mint egy börtönre, és akkor talán meg is őrülne.  
Jobb úgy gondolnia rá, hogy ez egy küldetés, még akkor is, ha nem tudja a dátumot, amikor vége lesz. Valahogy úgy képzeli, ez akkor fog megtörténni, amikor Takashi visszatér.

Fél év eltelik, mire olyan látogatót kap, akire nem számít.  
Veronica McClain úgy áll az ajtóban mint egy jelenés, és egy pillanatra úgy néz rá, mintha valóban az lenne. Sejti, hogy miért jött, és reméli, hogy meg tudják beszélni.  
\- Meddig maradsz? Kérsz egy kávét? – érdeklődi barátságosnak szánt hangon.  
\- Úgy nézel ki, mint egy ősember – közli vele Veronica, majd anélkül ül le a konyhaasztalhoz, hogy ő megkérné rá. – Elfogadom a kávét.  
\- Sajnálom, nem számítottam látogatókra – feleli. Két napja nem borotválkozott, az igaz, és a haja is túl hosszú, de csak kéthavonta nyírja. Az élményt minden bizonnyal fokozza, hogy agyonmosott garrisonos melegítőben és pólóban van. Nem viselte az egyenruháját a kihallgatás óta.  
Lefőz két adag kávét, tejet, cukrot tesz az asztalra. Kávéscsészéje nincs, két bögrét vesz elő, mindkettőn Garrison-logó van. Néha arra gondol, hogy a személyesség utolsó morzsáját is ki akarják irtani az uniformizálás jegyében. Végig magán érzi a nő pillantását. Amint kész a kávé, leül a másik székre.  
\- Minek köszönhetem a látogatást? – kérdezi végül. Veronica úgy néz rá, mintha fel akarná nyársalni a tekintetével.  
\- Te vagy az utolsó ember, aki látta az öcsémet – jelenti ki. – Mindent tudni akarok arról a napról.  
Adam elmeséli megint, onnantól, hogy hallotta, amint a készenléti erők második csapata Takashi nevét említi, azon át, hogy úgy tett, mint aki visszatér ide, de csak átöltözött és addig az ajtót kitámasztotta, hogy anélkül tudjon kibújni rajta, hogy a naplóba bekerülne a távozása. Majd kiosont és elkötött egy lebegő motort, amivel egyszerűen kiugratott a falon és Keith viskója felé vette az irányt.  
A történet végével csend ereszkedik a helyiségre, amit megtörve Veronica azt mondja:  
\- Szóval ragaszkodsz ehhez a verzióhoz...  
\- Nincsen másik verzió.  
\- Csak egy kérdésem van: _neked teljesen elment az eszed?!_ – Adam meglepődik azon, hogy a másik felemeli a hangját. – A Holt-lány tizenöt éves, és Keith is csak tizennyolc, te pedig ahelyett, hogy azonnal visszaparancsoltad volna őket a bázisra, hagytad, hogy bemenjenek egy barlangba egy idegen civilizáció űrhajójához?! Az a hajó _másodpercek alatt_ volt a Naprendszer határában, és azóta egyetlen űrtávcső sem fogta be! – Nos rendben, ebből a szempontból talán nem gondolta végig a lehetőségeit. – Ha ez minden felelősségtudatod, jobb ha örökre távol tartod magad a gyerekektől! Ha visszajönnek és kiderül, hogy bármelyiküknek egy haja szála görbült, téged elővesznek fiatalkorú veszélyeztetésért!  
Adam nem kérdez rá, hogy miért őt, amikor a létesítménynek kellett volna biztosítania, hogy a kadétok nem tudnak kilógni a lezárt bázisról. Keitht meg az állami gondozás egyszerűen magára hagyta, miután kirúgták, és ő volt az egyetlen, aki néha meglátogatta, hogy lássa jól van a körülmények ellenére. Nem lepődik meg, hogy az egész felelősséget rátestálják, még ha a döntés, miszerint valóban hagyta, hogy a gyerekek bemenjenek abba a barlangba, valóban az övé. Nem azért bízik benne, hogy mind épségben kerüljenek elő, hogy megússza.  
\- Az egészet fű alatt tartják – szólal meg Veronica jóval nyugodtabban. – A hozzátartozóknak egyedül azért nem halandzsáznak, mert itt vagyok. De ha bárki elszólja magát én repülök innen és bár a tényt, hogy elhagytak három kadétot nem tudják megmásítani, de azt, hogy űrlények lennének a dologban, mindenképpen tagadnák. Soha semmi nem derülne ki. Rólad azt mondták, hogy visszaköltöztél a szüleidhez a családi farmra.  
\- _Nincsen_ családi farmunk – bukik ki Adamből meglepetten. Ami azt illeti, az apja gyógyszerész, az anyja állatorvos, a bátyja pedig egy rezervátum etológusa. Veronica csak savanyúan mosolyog.  
\- Most már érted, miért nem fognak elengedni.  
Ezt eddig is értette.  
Aznap este éberen bámulja a plafont és azon gondolkodik, hogy vajon elcserélte-e az egész életét negyven percre és egy ígéretre. Vajon tudná Colleen Holt, a McClain család és harmadik fiú családjának a szemébe nézve azt mondani, nem tudta volna megakadályozni őket?


	3. III. Kilégzés, belégzés

### 

III. Kilégzés, belégzés

Másfél évvel később

A kanapé a pihenésé, ott olvassa a könyveit ülve vagy fekve. Ott ül, amikor az ajtó kinyílik, és Samuel Holt lép be rajta, sötétszürke egyenruhában. Adam másodpercekig csak néz rá összeugrott gyomorral, mielőtt felugrana tisztelegni.  
\- Parancsnok... – A hangja elfúl, remény, szédült öröm járja át. Ám felkészül rá, hogy ennyi, ha Takashi is itt lenne, akkor most a karjaiban tarthatná... hacsak...  
\- Nincsenek itt, de jól vannak – mondja Sam sietve, és ez a legfontosabb, amit ő is tud. Adam kiengedi a levegőt. – Ülj le, fiam.  
Visszarogy a kanapéra, a feje zúg, mégsem tudja, mit kellene mondania.  
\- Köszönöm szépen – suttogja végül, hiszen ez a mondat mindent megér. Jól vannak, Takashi jól van, jól van, jól van.  
\- Jöttem volna hamarabb is, de csak most szóltak, hogy itt vagy.  
\- Semmi gond. Mikor...? Hogyan...?  
\- Ez egy hosszú történet és nem arról van szó, hogy nem akarom személyesen elmesélni, hanem arról, hogy nincs rá időm. De itt van a felvétel arról, amikor összefoglaltam az egészet a vezérkarnak. Visszajövök, hogy tudjak válaszolni a kérdéseidre. Ne aggódj, Shiro jól van. – A parancsnok fáradtnak tűnik, és az is kezd világossá válni, hogy sietős dolga van, mégis szakított időt rá, hogy benézzen hozzá.   
\- Üzent valamit? – kérdez rá halkan, csendes reménnyel néhány szóra, amit elképzelhet magának esténként, elalvás előtt.  
\- Nem igazán – csóválja a fejét. – De nézd el neki, nagyon elfoglalt. Katie említette, hogy kibékültetek, gratulálok.  
\- Köszönöm – visszhangozza újra, miközben egy hideg, feszítő érzés kúszik le a torkán. Takashi nem üzent semmit... és még azt is csak Katie említette, hogy kibékültek? Takashi mindig teljesen őszinte volt a parancsnokkal, még a magánéletével kapcsolatban is, ő volt az egyik első, akinek beszámolt az eljegyzésükről anno, akivel minden hírt megosztott a betegségével kapcsolatban, és persze, biztosan volt jobb dolguk is, de hogy személyesen még csak el sem ejtette... ez furcsa. Vagy inkább kellemetlen. Ez a jó szó, kellemetlen, aggodalmat keltő.  
\- Én köszönöm, hogy ott voltál Colleennak – feleli egy hálás mosollyal Sam, kiragadva a gondolataiból. Adam nem teszi hozzá, hogy csak egy évig tudott ott lenni, amíg itt nem kötött ki, a bezártságban. – Ha bármit tudok tenni azért, hogy kiszedjelek innen, megteszem.  
Ezzel az ígérettel hagyja magára, miután az ő reszkető kezébe csúsztatja az adathordozót. Egy szédült pillanattal később rohan a laptopjához, hogy megnézze a felvételt.  
Nehéz volt beismernie magának, de egy idő után muszáj volt, hogy a türelme apátiába csapott át az idő előrehaladtával. Segített, hogy minden nap felírta a naplójába, hogy miért is nem fekszik mozdulatlanul egész nap, hogy mi is a motivációja az életre. Pontosan tudja, hogy mit tesz az emberrel, ha el van szigetelve, ha nem igazán érintkezhet másokkal. Pontosan tudja, hogy a monotonitás megöli a tenni akarást és a végeláthatatlanság lassan felemészti a lelket. Éppen ezek miatt tartja az egyik közös képüket az íróasztalán, hogy emlékezzen: vannak céljai az életében, és nem itt fog megrohadni. És pontosan ezért üdvözli a fellobbanó haragot magában, amikor a vezérkar akadékoskodik Holt parancsnokkal. Ugyanezzel a hévvel üdvözli az örömet, amikor a parancsnok helyreteszi őket. Mindkét érzés újszerűen hat, és élvezi őket.  
Azt a jeges borzongást, amit az vált ki belőle, hogy tudja, mi történik a világűr távoli szegleteiben, nem kívánta magának. Fogalma sincs, Takashi hogy képes szembenézni ezzel, mikor neki csak a látványtól, csak a gondolattól rettegés árad szét a lábszáraiban és mozdulni sem tud. Persze, ő mindig mindent megtett ha szükséges volt, és talán egyetlen egyszer látta félni, amíg az idejük jelentős részét együtt töltötték. Takashi olyan rettentően bátor, hogy azt ő el sem tudja képzelni.  
A legtovább azonban az indulat marad meg, hogy hiába kérte őket, hiába mondta el százszor, ezek szerint a Garrison egyetlen lépést sem tett annak érdekében, hogy megpróbáljanak felkészülni egy esetleges támadásra az ellenségtől, aminek már neve is van: galra.  
Illetve, talán egy dolgot mégis tettek...

Adam minden idegszála arra összpontosul, hogy elkerüljön egy becsapódást a garla cirkálóval, a gyomra liftezik a régen tapasztalt érzésre, amit a nehézségi gyorsulás okoz, amit a ruhája sem tud teljesen kivédeni, és ami miatt a saját mozgását is nehéznek érzi. A reflexei azonban rendben vannak, a végtelen sok óra, amit repüléssel töltött életében, beültette a gyorsan reagáló robotpilótát a fejébe, jobbra rántja a kormányt, még mielőtt tudatosan érzékelné, hogy ez a helyes döntés. Összeszorítja a fogait, nem engedi magának, hogy kontrollálatlanul ziháljon, hogy a pára megüljön a sisakja belsején vagy a szemüvege lencséin. A testében minden izom a túlélésért küzd, minden érzéke pattanásig feszül, a fejében minden gondolat arra irányul, hogyan tartsa az irányítása alatt a gépet.   
A másodperc töredéke is elég, hogy a lila villanás az arcába csapódjon, és hiába kap a katapulthoz, vége.  
Zihálva szorítja a kormányt, adrenalin dübörög az ereiben, amire szimulátorban már nagyon régen nem volt példa. Mély levegőket vesz, hogy lenyugtassa a szívét, és egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemeit, a lila villanás ismétlődik a szemhéjai alatt. Ilyen érzés harcolni a galrával? Nem tudja eldönteni, hogy az eddigi ingerszegény környezet miatt érzi túlontúl intenzívnek az élményt, vagy azok is így vannak vele, akik továbbra is naponta ülnek szimulátorban vagy valódi vadászgépekben.  
\- Nem is volt rossz – hallja, amint összeszedi magát annyira, hogy kiszálljon az ülésből.   
\- Statisztikailag ő bírta a legjobban. Három találat és két és fél perc. És nem ült kormány mögött... mióta is?  
\- Két éve – feleli levéve a sisakot. Úgy érzi, sürgősen szüksége van egy zuhanyra.  
\- Ez esetben megvan a jelöltünk. – Mind az öten Iverson parancsnokra néznek, várakozón, aki a meglepetésére bólint.  
\- Magáé a munka, Whatley, gratulálok – röviden, futólag rámosolyog, annyira röviden, hogy biztos benne, csak neki szólt. Talán egy üzenet volt számára.  
Adam kihúzza magát és tiszteleg. Ha ez, amit Holt parancsnok tudott tenni érte, akkor örökké hálás lesz. Ráadásul végre valami hasznosat tehet, ez nagyon sokat ér számára.  
Az új munkaköre, hogy a Sam Holt által megálmodott új vadászrepülőgépek pilótáit készítse fel mindenre, ami a szimulátoron túl van. A gépeket még csak összeszerelik, addig a fiatalok szimulátoron gyakorolnak, olyasmi szituációkat, mint amibe figyelmeztetés nélkül dobták egy olyan géppel, amit élőben is több száz órát repült. Az MFE-k azonban egészen mások lesznek, ezért amennyire lehet, neki is meg kell tanulni velük bánni. Azért a fiatal kadétokat választottak, mert ők tudnak a legjobban adaptálódni az új technológiához. Adam nem érzi úgy, hogy túl sok lenne a lemaradása két év ellenére sem, de az igaz, hogy a megszokott mozdulatai nem mindig válnak be. Azt is pontosan tudja, hogy mennyire nehéz lenne átképezni olyan pilótákat, akik már régen megszokták a gépeik viselkedését, kisebb újításokhoz vannak szokva, és talán hiába is kérnék tőlük, hogy teljesen új manővereket alkalmazzanak, nem tudnák kihasználni rendesen az új lehetőségeket. A fiatalokban azonban csak alapok vannak, amikre lehet építkezni, és sokáig lehet szélesíteni a horizontot, amin mozogni tudnak, akár hirtelen és egyszerre is.  
Azt a tényt, hogy azok közül, akik lehettek volna Iverson parancsnok segédei a kadétokkal, a fele hallani sem akart erről a lehetőségről, simán csak figyelmen kívül hagyja. A másik felük valahol mégiscsak alkalmatlannak bizonyult. Ő azonban lelkesen vállalta a kihívást, mert pont olyasmi, amivel egyébként is szívesen foglalkozna, de az ad valami pluszt, hogyha sikerül életre kelteniük a gépeket, akkor ez a Föld védelmi rendszerének részét fogja képezni. Tehát pontosan az, amit annyira keresett a lakrészébe zárva eddig. Abban pedig egészen biztos, hogy meg tudja tanulni mindazt, amit át kell majd adnia.  
Egy egész hétvégéjébe telik, mire a rendelkezésére álló információkat összerendezni, hogy abból olyan anyag legyen, amit át tud beszélni a kadétokkal. Még szoknia kell a tényt, hogy kiléphet az ajtón és oda mehet, ahová akar, de az érzés furcsa. Néhányan örülnek neki, hogy újra látják – az ausztrál farmról visszaérkezése után, ez a hivatalos történet, amitől nem térhet el –, néhányan észreveszik a jegygyűrűjét. Kénytelen a nyakában vagy a zsebében hordani inkább, ha nem akar magyarázkodni. Néhányan nem igazán örülnek neki, a felettesei rendszerint figyelmeztető pillantással haladnak el mellette, és azok, akik szintén pályáztak az MFE-pilóták képzésére, úgy méregetik, mintha bármelyik pillanatban nekironthatnának. Talán tudják, hogy jóban van Sam Holttal. Szóval ilyesmi érzés volt Matthew Holtnak lenni egy helyen, ahol minden az apja körül forog.  
Cseppet sem tart az emberektől, és őszintén hálás mindenkinek, akivel tud váltani pár szót. Azt, hogy a saját dolgával törődjön, eddig sem kellett neki elmagyarázni, pontosan tudja, hogy az olyan szervezetek, mint a Galaxy Garrison, nem tűrik a homokszemeket a gépezetben. Adam mindig igyekezett rendes fogaskerékként viselkedni és megtartotta a véleményét magának. Ez a fajta viselkedés megfelelt egy ideig, de érzi, hogy napról napra közelebb van egy határhoz. Vagy a nyomásnak kell engednie, vagy ő fog átlépni egy határt, ahonnan nincs visszaút.

\- Történt valami, Mr Whatley? Nem hordja a gyűrűjét. – Rizavi észrevétele egy pillanatra megakasztja.  
\- Nem akarok magyarázkodni miatta – vallja be. Mert a tény, hogy „visszatért” és gyűrűt hord, azt a gondolatot ülteti el mások fejében, hogy otthon hagyott valakit, és ő nem válaszolhat olyan kérdésekre, hogy kicsoda a szerencsés másik. Nem mutathat fényképeket. Nem mondhat egy nevet sem. Senki nem tudhatja, hogy találkozott Takashival.  
\- Ó, elnézést.  
\- Semmi gond – feleli, és igyekszik barátságos hangsúlyt megütni a lánnyal.  
\- Nem lehet könnyű ebben a helyzetben távol lennie a...  
\- A vőlegényemtől – segíti ki. – Nem könnyű, de senkinek nem az. – Ezzel nyugtatja magát, hogy nem ő az egyetlen. Sem konkrétan, sem átvitt értelemben.  
\- Jó ember? – puhatolózik tovább Rizavi, és Adam megengedi magának hogy egy kicsit mind személyesebbre vegyék a hangsúlyt.  
\- A legjobb, akit csak ismerek – bólint rá. – Szeretnétek mesélni a családotokról? Tarthatunk egy kis szünetet – ajánlja fel.  
Talán ez az a pont, amikor valóban csapattá válnak, amikor kadétok elfogadják, hogy nem azért van itt, hogy eggyel többen zaklassák őket a teherrel, amit a vállukra vesznek. Talán végig ez volt az elképzelés, hogy a tanulmányok mellé legyen valaki, aki korban közel áll hozzájuk, közelebb mint a feletteseik és segíthet nekik. Sam Holt egy mentorkaraktert akart a pilóták mellé. Szóval Adam a szabadidejében arról olvas, hogyan lehetne ebben jobb, miközben rohamtempóban kezd neki annak, hogy irányíthat egy vadászgépben ülve. A szimulátorban és a rendes gépekben eltöltött órái száma alapján ezt nem tehetné, de senki nem jelentkezett irányítónak a tesztrepülésekhez, így magára vállalta. Veszélyes, persze, de úgy gondolja, megbízik a mérnökökben, hogy nem adnak alájuk olyan gépet, amiben bajuk eshet.

A tesztrepülések ideje sokkal hamarabb jön el, mint várta, és közel sem érzi magát felkészültnek, de igyekszik, hogy ez ne látsszon rajta. Semmiképpen nem akarja átragasztani az érzést Jamesre, aki nagyon is nyugodtnak tűnik. Holt parancsnok arról szónokol, hogy ez egy hatalmas lépés nekik és büszke mindenkire, aki részt vesz a projektben. Adamnek figyelnie kellene rá, de a fejében már az a lista fut, amit át kell ellenőrizniük felszállás előtt. Semmi komolynak nem kell történnie, elég, ha biztonsággal felszállnak, tesznek egy kört és leszállnak. A mai napnak ez a célja.  
A felszállás simán megy, minden úgy működik, ahogy azt elvárják a géptől és míg megnyugszik, elkezdi élvezni a repülést, rájön, mennyire hiányzott már.  
\- Maradhatunk még egy kicsit? – kérdez rá Griffin miután sikerrel vesz néhány egyszerűbb manővert.  
\- Parancsnok, kérek engedélyt kipróbálni a gyorsulást – szól a rádióba. A földi irányítás oldalán egy ideig csend van.  
\- Engedély megadva – hangzik végül, az őszinte megkönnyebbülésére.  
\- Vettem, vétel. Rendben, James csak lassan. Tartsd a sebességet egy ideig hangsebesség alatt.  
\- Vettem.  
A gépnek meg sem kottyan a gyorsulás, és az első hangrobbanás után is stabilan tartja a sebességet. Egészen elképesztő, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt tudták adaptálni az alteai technológiát úgy, hogy működjön. Az MFE a második hangrobbanás után sem rezzen meg, és Adam gyomra bukfencet vet a spirálra, amit leírnak, de élvezi. Tudja, hogy csak hozzá kell szoknia, hogy a valódi repülés hiánya miatt reagál így a szervezete. Ám pillanatot, amíg olyan, mintha a sztratoszféra határán lebegnének, és ahol látszanak a csillagok, semmi nem ronthatja el. Tökéletes, ahogy van, és arra az egy pillanatra felnéz, és a nyakában lógó gyűrűre, meg a fényképre gondol az íróasztalán.  
_Megvárlak itt, vagy valahogy megoldom, hogy utánad menjek a csillagok közé._

_I'll make my way up to the stars  
I'll make my way up to the stars_

_Breathe out  
Breathe in  
I won't stop believing  
That I'll see your face in the crowd_

Az idő ezután gyorsan telik, hamarosan mind a négy gép repülhet egyetlen pilótával, időközben pedig kisebb-nagyobb fejlesztéseket végeznek el rajtuk. Egyre és egyre tökéletesebbek, egyre nagyobb a reményük arra, hogy van esélyük a galra ellen.  
A hideg zuhany aznap délután éri, amikor Sam otthagyja a tesztrepülést egy sürgős hívás miatt, majd felhívja azzal, hogy azonnal látni akarja. A zaklatott hang miatt Adam is sietve távozik, egyre növekvő aggodalommal a gyomrában siet Holték hálókörletéhez. Veronicát is ott találja.  
\- Sikerült elérnünk Matthew-t – mondja Sam, de a hangja nem ad okot ünneplésre. A beszélgetés felvételét hallatva Adam szeretné, ha ez csak egy rossz álom lenne. Ideje felébredni.  
- _... Mennem kell. Hívlak, ha biztonságban vagyok. Szeretlek titeket.*_ – Matthew hangja elhal, de Adam fejében sokáig visszhangzik az, ahogyan határozottan, sietve közölte az információkat. Nem remegett meg a hangja egyszer sem, pedig az egész Föld, az egész univerzum reményét vették el a szavai.  
Hallja, hogy Sam mond valamit arról Veronicának, hogy megmondja-e ő a családjának a híreket, de a nő csak a fejét rázza. Csendben hagyják magukra Holtékat. Egy dolog tudni, hogy veszélyben lehetnek odakint, és egy másik biztosnak lenni felőle... ha ugyan...  
Aznap este Holték felborítják a Föld törékeny nyugalmát.

Néhány hónappal később a Föld elesik.  
Adam a részecskepajzs alatt állva nézi a tragédiát, a keze remeg, ahogy ökölbe szorítja, a pajzs alatt néma csend, felette pedig pokol zajlik. Ilyen egy háború? Másodpercek alatt végeztek a legjobb tíz pilótájukkal.  
Másodpercek alatt.  
Úgy érzi magát, mintha egy botot szorongatna egy automata fegyver ellen, aminek több ezer tölténye van.  
Má  
sod  
per  
cek  
a  
latt.  
Sokukat ismerte személyesen, órákról, összejövetelekről, a kimenőikről.  
Csak azért nem sorolták az első csapatba, mert hivatalosan három éve és hat hónapja nincs pilóta minősítése. Ha azóta is gyakorolt volna, valószínűleg az elsők közt küldik ki. Az utolsó gép lehetett volna az övé is.  
A szíve adrenalintól túlcsordulva lüktet, szinte visszatartott lélegzettettel várja a következő parancsot. Alighanem mindannyiukon ugyanaz a gondolat suhan át: van-e hadbíróság, aki elítélné őket parancsmegtagadásért, mikor a fegyvereik nyilvánvalóan hatástalanok és akár tehetnének egy szívességet saját maguknak azzal, hogy felszállás után egyből a sziklás földbe kormányoznák a gépeiket? Inkább egy per mint a biztos halál.  
\- Minden légvédelmi egységnek, az előkészületeket leállítani! Ismétlem, minden légvédelmi egységnek, az előkészületeket leállítani! Maradjanak a részecskepajzs alatt! – Megkönnyebbülve fújja ki a levegőt, és nem ő az egyetlen. A rádiója kattan, Iverson parancsnok szól bele: – Whatley alhadnagy, szükségünk van magára az irányításon.  
\- Vettem, indulok.  
Őszintén hálás érte, hogy otthagyhatja a vadászgépeket, amik lassan amúgy is visszakerülnek a hangárba.  
Az irányítóhelyiségben gyászos csend és feszültség uralkodik. Az admirális és a két parancsnok egyszerre néznek rá. Pontosan tudja, mi következik: kiküldenek egy csapat gyereket oda, ahol a tapasztalt pilóták nem értek semmit.  
Kap egy vonalat, hogy beszélhessen velük, és ennyi idő után Veronica most néz rá először empátiával, amikor azt mondja, már hallják.  
\- Rendben csapat, tudom, hogy nem állunk jól, de számítok rátok. Nálatok jobban senki nem ismeri ezeket a gépeket, szóval tegyetek meg mindent és maradjatok életben.  
\- Ne aggódjon miattunk – feleli röviden Griffin, és Adam bontja a vonalat, hogy hagyja őket koncentrálni. Innentől nem tehet semmit, csak nézheti, mi történik, a viszonylagos biztonságból. Gyűlöli a tehetetlenséget, de kénytelen elfogadni, hogy ez minden.  
Percek peregnek el, és a legrosszabb ami ezután jön: süket csend a világ minden tájáról a rádiókon. Mintha az a bázisnyi ember maradt volna a világon és ettől a gondolattól a hideg futkos a hátán. A gondolattól, hogy akár a szülei, a bátyja is az útjába kerülhetett a lila fénysugárnak. Nem, erre még csak nem is gondol. Távol vannak minden nagyvárostól egy aprócska településen, nem egy potenciális célpont. Ezzel nyugtatja magát.

Aznap éjjel valószínűleg senki nem alszik a bázison. Befutnak az első jelentések. A Garrison pilóták első hulláma két perc kilenc másodperc alatt bukott el. Élőben az esélyeik még sokkal rosszabbak mint a szimulációkon.  
A jelentések szerint az összes többi bázist porig rombolták – legalábbis nincs válasz tőlük azóta sem. Holnap rájuk irányítják a műholdakat, hátha látnak valamit. Egyedül ez a bázis nem küldte ki az összes pilótáját. Egyedül náluk maradt elég szakember bármivel kapcsolatban, ami a túléléshez vagy a hadviseléshez kell.  
Az egész világuk romokban van.  
Az egész felfoghatatlan.

Az egésznek nincs vége, lehet még rosszabb: Veronica nem tér vissza az MFE kadétokkal a felszerelésért és tartalékért induló küldetésből. Adamre ugyanaz az érzés telepszik, amikor a kadétokra néz, mint amikor évekkel ezelőtt – egy élettel ezelőtt – Keithre és Katie-re nézett, a torkát szorítja a veszteség, de nem hagyhatja el magát. Meghagyja nekik, hogy bármikor, bármikor akarják látni, szívesen fogadja őket. Még a féltve őrzött teaállományát is felajánlja nekik, amit Takashinak tett félre. Most is rosszul érzi magát, hogy megbontja, amikor Rizavi és Leifsdottir átjönnek hozzá, de tudja, hogy megérdemlik.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy teás vagy – jegyzi meg Nadia, de csak, hogy mondjon valamit.  
\- Csak kávézni láttam – fűzi hozzá Ina.  
\- Eltettem valaki másnak – vallja meg. Nadia a nappali-konyha-dolgozóhelyiségben nézelődik, kissé talán csodálkozva, ők még mindig kétszemélyes szobákban laknak. Furcsa érzés valakit itt látnia, főleg hogy érdeklődve nézelődnek. Korábban Sam járt itt néhányszor, és Iverson parancsnok akkor, amikor közölte, hogy két órája van rendbe szedni magát, mielőtt jelenése van a galra támadást szimuláló teszten. Előtte csak az orvos járt nála, meg aki szó nélkül hozta az ennivalóját. Egyikük sem nézett körül egyetlen pillanatra sem. Ráadásul szinte az összes látogatás a szükséges rossz kategóriába esett, ő maga nem látta őket szívesen. A két lánnyal más a helyzet.  
\- Ő... Shiro? Úgy értem, Shirogane őrnagy? – A fényképhez hajol az asztalán.  
\- Igen, ő az – bólint rá. – Az egy nagyon régi kép.  
\- Mennyi idősek vagytok?  
\- Tizenhét vagy tizennyolc talán. Húsz előtt mindenképp. – Takashi húsz évesen lett rosszul először...  
\- Boldognak tűntök.  
\- Azok voltunk.  
\- Hallottam pletykákat – jegyzi meg Ina váratlanul.  
\- Miről? – kérdez rá Nadia, és Adam kezdi úgy érezni, hogy behúzták a csőbe.  
\- Arról, hogy Shirogane hadnagy meg te...  
\- Én meg voltam győződve, hogy ez nyílt titok – mondja Adam elmosolyodva. – Együtt voltunk majdnem nyolc évig – fűzi hozzá. – Azt terveztük, hogyha mindketten megkapjuk az előléptetést, amit akartunk, kiköltözünk a városba... Szerettük a gondolatot, kevesebb szabály, nagyobb tér, kicsit több magánszféra. – Egy pillanatra elmereng, ez egy keserédes emlék, közvetlenül azelőttről, hogy azt mondták, Takashi nem fogja megérni a harmincat, de talán a huszonhatot sem.  
\- Érdekes, hogy az exedről tartasz képet az asztalodon, de az új vőlegényedről nem – jegyzi meg a sötét hajú lány egy kicsit élcelődve.  
\- Vagy talán mindkettejükről van kép – válaszolja elmosolyodva, és a lány felnevet. Talán ha ezzel elterelheti a figyelmüket, akkor szívesen mesél nekik. És amúgy sem nagyon tehet a vezérkar semmit, jelen helyzetben minden emberre szükségük van. A nyomás enged, ahogy átlép egy határt. – Erről akartatok beszélni?  
\- Rizavi kíváncsi volt – feleli Ina, és a teájába szürcsöl.  
\- És még most is az vagyok. Holt parancsnok nagyon bízik benne. Szóval érdekel, hogy milyen vele? Úgy értem, milyen ember? – Adam elgondolkodik.  
\- Általában elég maximalista magával szemben és néha rettenetesen makacs. De törődő másokkal és soha nem hagyna magára senkit, akinek szüksége van rá.  
\- Ezért gondolják, hogy visszajönnek és hátsón billentik Sendakot?  
\- Ez nem is kérdés – mondja erre határozottan.  
\- Nagyon szereted őt – kijelentés és nem kérdés. Rábólint. – Meg kell hívnod az esküvődre – jelenti ki a lány és Adam röviden felnevet. Csak megcsóválja a fejét, de talán az ötlet nem is rossz.

A következő az, hogy megkapják a kegyelemdöfést: az összes műholdjukat kiiktatják egyetlen támadással. Tökéletes némaság hullik a külső vonalakra.  
De végre történik valami jó is: Veronica megkerül egy csapatnyi emberrel és egy halom tartalékkal, amire szükségük van.  
Sikerül kilőniük egy rakétát millió apró rádióval, amik szétszélednek a Naprendszerben és a segélykiáltásukat közvetítik.  
Utána azonban nem tehetnek mást, csak várnak.  
Újabb hosszú-hosszú hónapokon keresztül.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Saját fordítás a S07E07-ből, a Matthew-val való beszélgetésből.
> 
> A fejezet címadója és a dalrészlet is a Saint PHNX - Up to the stars számából van.


	4. IV. Meghaltam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Elmondhatod. Nem ígérem meg, hogy nem fogok meglepődni, de azt igen, hogy bármi is történt veled, nem akkor fogom meggondolni magam, amikor megint itt vagy. Volt rá hat évem. – Hiába igyekszik meggyőző lenni, a másik nem néz rá fel. Csak mély levegőt vesz.  
> \- Meghaltam – jelenti ki végül. Adam valóban meglepődik.”

### 

IV. Meghaltam

\- … Engedje meg, hogy bemutassam az alteai szövetségeseinket. Allura, Romelle, és Coran.   
\- Részemről a megtiszteltetés.* – A látásával együtt az is elmosódik, ami a beszélgetésből elhangzik az előtt, hogy ki tudná ejteni a nevet:  
\- Takashi... – A szólított felé fordul, csak elmosódó foltokat lát, fehéret és feketét, ahogy igyekszik kipislogni a szemeiből a könnyeket.  
\- Adam! – Takashi felé lendül, majd hirtelen megtorpan, de addigra már alig több mint egy méter távolság van csak köztük. Adamet nem érdekli ki látja meg őket, amikor szorosan magához öleli a másikat. Nem érdekli a kemény páncél sem, csak az, hogy végre elmondhatja neki, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki. – Te is hiányoztál nekem – feleli Takashi és rámosolyog, a mosolya gyönyörű, a pillantása pedig ragyog. – Jól vagy? Máshogy...  
\- … festek? Mondja, akinek megint más színű a haja. – Takashi erre oldalra pillant, zavartan, de nincs ideje megkérdezni, hogy mi a baj.  
\- Később beszélünk – ígéri suttogva, mielőtt az admirális parancsára mind elindulnának befelé.

Másnap este az egész bázis fel van bolydulva, és Adam pletykákat hall arról, hogy az admirális összezördült a paladinokkal és arra gondol, hogy igazán nem tartott sokáig. Csak most kezdték a tárgyalásokat arról, mi legyen a következő lépés. Ennek ellenére hirtelen lódul meg a szíve, amikor látja bekanyarodni Takashit egy folyosón. Már távolról egymásra mosolyognak, azonban Adam arra gondol, hogy ez a folyosó vezet a hálókörletek felé, ami azt jelenti, Takashi visszafelé jön onnan, pedig már elég késő van.  
\- Minden rendben? – A másik sóhajt, mielőtt válaszolna:  
\- Sanda admirális azt akarja, hogy próbáljunk egyezkedni, de sem Allura, sem én nem tartjuk jó ötletnek. Próbáltam elsimítani a dolgot, de nem tudom, mennyi időt sikerült nyernem, és hogy az alatt mit tudunk felmutatni. – Adam gyakorlatias énje eltávolítja azt az énjét, aki szeretné csak hallgatni, hogy beszél, és azt feleli:  
\- Talán jó lenne, ha megpróbálnál pihenni. Nem lehet könnyű villámhárítónak lenni, az admirális soha nem volt egy kellemes vitapartner. – Takashi felszusszan, ez a legközelebbi dolog, amit egy nevetéshez kaphat. – Főzök neked egy teát, mit szólsz?  
\- Ez az egyik legjobb dolog, amit az elmúlt időben hallottam. – Bár ez valahol szomorú, mégis örül, hogy a kedvére tehet. – De Allura felhívott, hogy beszélni akar valamiről. Velem jössz? Bemutatlak neki. – Rábólint, hiszen eddig szinte csak köszönni volt ideje a paladinoknak, azt is futólag, egyedül Takashival tudott beszélni, mert _valamilyen furcsa oknál fogva_ hozzá küldték az új egyenruháját, így végül nála aludt az ágyában, ő pedig a kanapén. Egyáltalán nem bánta.  
Allura meglepetten néz rájuk, végül az arca ugyanolyan komorrá válik, mint amikor először látta. Valami mérhetetlen bánat ül a vonásain, ami nem csoda, nem lehet könnyű azzal a gyásszal élni a szívében, hogy az egész bolygó, ami az otthona volt, elpusztult.  
\- Remélem, nem baj, hogy Adam is velem tartott – kezdi Takashi, csak félig bocsánatkérően. – Szeretném bemutatni neked.  
\- Nem, dehogy is. Örülök, hogy van valakid, aki hazavár – mondja, és ahogy felé fordul, a pillantása egyetlen másodpercre mintha kiengedne. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetek valakit, akit Shiro nagy becsben tart.  
\- Részemről a megtiszteltetés. – Kezet fognak, de a jelenet inkább szándékosan kimért udvariasság. – Kimegyek, ha szeretnétek négyszemközt beszélni – ajánlja fel.  
\- Megköszönném – feleli Allura, és ő csak bólintva elhagyja a helyiséget. Még hallja, amint Takashi megszólal:  
\- Azt hittem, Pidge-el és Sammel vagy...  
Eltelik néhány perc, de ezeken a folyosószakaszokon már csend van, így senki nem zavarja meg a várakozásban. Amikor kinyílik az ajtó, egyedül Takashi jön ki rajta, és nem tudja leolvasni az arcáról, mit érez. Nem akar rákérdezni egy magánbeszélgetés tartalmára, ezért csak elindulnak visszafelé.  
\- Ne haragudj rá – kéri végül a másik.  
\- Egyáltalán nem haragszom – szögezi le sietve.  
\- Át tudja alakítani Sam egyik pótkarját, hogy használhassam – jelenti ki végül.  
\- Ez nagyszerű! – A hír felvillanyozza, őszintén örül, Takashi azonban nem tűnik ennyire boldognak. Valamiért úgy fest, mint aki a gondolataiba merül, és emiatt csendben érnek vissza a hálókörletbe.  
\- Áll még a tea, ha szeretnéd – szólal meg halkan, és a hálás fény a szemeiben nem azt üzeni, hogy rosszul érinti, amiért kiszakítja a gondolataiból. Ám rögtön utána elfordítja a pillantását, és nem néz rá egy ideig.  
Takashi nem tűnik úgy, mint aki többet akarna annál, hogy együtt töltik a rövid idejüket, amikor egyszerre érnek rá. Adamnek teljesen rendben van. Mégis aggódik, amikor a másik elkapja róla a tekintetét, és nehezen veszi rá magát újra, hogy ránézzen. Nem tudja, mi zavarja, de nem akarja siettetni. Tudja, hogy az idejük semmire nem elég, de igyekszik úgy állni minden pillanathoz, hogyha a másik akar valamit mondani, megtehesse. Nyilvánvalóan rengeteg minden van a fejében, és talán csak nem tudja, hol kezdje, vagy nem tudja, mit reagálna a mondandójára.   
Rövid mosollyal tolja elé a bögrét a kamillateával, jól esik belélegezni a páráját, évekkel ezelőtti hasonló jelenetekre emlékezteti.  
\- Köszönöm – súgja Takashi puhán. – Mindenért.  
\- De? – kérdez rá óvatosan.  
\- Nincsen de. Hálás vagyok, hogy mégis megvártál és, hogy még mindig törődsz velem.  
\- Sajnálom, jelenleg ez a tea minden luxus, amivel szolgálhatok.  
\- Tudod, hogy nem erről beszélek – ingatja a fejét. – De ez tökéletes, eszembe sem jutna most, hogy ennél többre vágyjak.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Ez most elég – ismétli el, és megint, a bögrét nézi helyette.  
\- Takashi...  
\- Sajnálom, ha nem erre számítottál, én...  
\- Miről beszélsz? Mire kellett volna számítanom? Megvívsz egy háborút, amihez egyáltalán nem kellene, hogy közöd legyen, senki nem várhatja, hogy ugyanúgy érkezz vissza, mint mikor elmentél. Én csak örülök, hogy egyben látlak viszont, nem tartozol nekem semmivel.  
\- Éppen ez az...  
\- Micsoda? – kérdez rá, talán egy kicsit túl hevesen, túl ingerülten. Kifújja a levegőt, hogy sokkal-sokkal nyugodtabban azzal folytassa: – Elmondhatod. Nem ígérem meg, hogy nem fogok meglepődni, de azt igen, hogy bármi is történt veled, nem akkor fogom meggondolni magam, amikor megint itt vagy. Volt rá hat évem. – Hiába igyekszik meggyőző lenni, a másik nem néz rá fel. Csak mély levegőt vesz.  
\- Meghaltam – jelenti ki végül. Adam valóban meglepődik. Mégsem tudja hogyan feldolgozni azt, ami elhangzott, hiszen aki mondja, itt ül előtte. Tegnap magához szorította páncél nélkül is, és a teste erős, élet-meleg és idegen-illatú, ami nem rossz, csak szoknia kell. – Fekete valahogy megmentette a... nem igazán tudom, minek hívjam, a _lényemet?_ Emlékszem mindenre a korábbi életemből, és emlékszem arra is, amíg Fekete ott tartott az asztrál síkon, hogy végre volt időm gondolkodni, feldolgozni, mi történt, és tudom, hogy talán nem szép dolog ezt mondani, de jól esett a csend. – Megköszörüli a torkát. – Amikor elfogtak, a Kerberoson, a boszorkány... Haggar... Nem igazán tudom, mit akart velem, de... Ő adta a másik kart is. És a tudományuk ott tart, hogy olyan klónokat tudott csinálni, amik közel tökéletesen le tudták utánozni azt is, amit mondanék egy-egy helyzetben... Keith nem volt ott, szóval csak nemrég tűnt fel a többieknek, hogy nem vagyok önmagam. Végül Allura képes volt varázslattal összekötni a lényem ezzel a testtel, ami egészen hasonló, mint ami elveszett, de azt hiszem, mégsem teljesen. Benyomásokat nem tudtak átmásolni, emlékszem, milyen illata vagy íze van a kamillateának, mégis újszerű érzés, mert ez a test most először kerül kapcsolatba vele, és ez néha nagyon furcsa. És néha kényelmetlen belegondolni, hogy valaki más csinált dolgokat ezzel a testtel, és én alig vagy egyáltalán nem emlékszem, mik voltak ezek. Van egy vágás a térdem alatt, és nem tudom, hogy került oda, de egy másik, ami az oldalamon volt, eltűnt, mintha soha nem lett volna, pedig elég élesen emlékszem rá... És most megijesztettelek, igaz? Sajnálom, én csak... senkinek nem beszéltem még erről, de ez talán nem volt a legjobb alkalom...   
\- Csak adj egy percet, hogy felfogjam, mit is mondtál – kéri, és egy ideig csak igyekszik lenyugtatni a szívét. Takashi jól van. Ez csak valami... egy nagy valami, amire nem számított. – Szóval azt mondod, hogy ez a test egy klón? – A másik csak bólint, mintha attól tartana, ha megszólal, megint hosszú monológot adna elő. – Rendben, ez tényleg elég... váratlan. És tényleg ijesztő. De nem úgy értem, hogy te vagy ijesztő. Te jó ég – sóhajt fel. – Tudod egyáltalán, hogy tökéletesen tudták másolni a DNS-edet? Vannak még Takashi-klónok az univerzumban?  
\- Amennyire tudom, megsemmisültek. És fogalmam sincs, de Coran szerint összevetve a többiekével, tökéletesen funkcionálok és én sem vettem észre magamon semmi furcsát. Talán csak kijavították a hibákat. – Adam a betegségre gondol, ami álmatlan éjszakák egész sorát és soha el nem múló gyomorgörcsöt okozott egy élettel ezelőtt.  
\- Rendben. És kényelmetlenül érzed magad? – kérdezi halkan, puhán.  
\- Úgy általánosságban nem. Néha, amikor rádöbbenek, hogy átlagos dolgok újdonságnak érződnek. Néha, mikor azt érzem, hogy a testem nem emlékszik, milyen mikor megölelsz.  
\- Ezen bármikor szívesen segítek – suttogja, de Takashi szomorúan csóválja a fejét.  
\- Olyan, mintha fontos dolgot veszítettem volna el.  
\- Úgy sajnálom. – Legszívesebben a kezére szorítana, vagy az arcára simítana nyugtatón, de nem tudja, hogy ez nem-e venné ki magát rosszul, ezért nem teszi. – Nézd, nem tudom, hogy segíthetek, de ha szükséged van valamire, csak szólj. Sajnálom, ha kellemetlenül érezted magad, amiért a nyakadba borultam...  
\- Nem éreztem magam kellemetlenül – szúrja közbe sietve.  
\- Ennek örülök. De semmi baj, ha nem akarod, hogy bárhogy hozzád érjek. Nem sietünk sehová, és valójában még rendesen bocsánatot sem kértem, amiért olyan szörnyű dolgokat mondtam neked, mielőtt elmentél.  
\- Azt hittem, ezen már túl vagyunk – jegyzi meg, a vonásai felengednek.  
\- Én nem hiszem, hogy valaha is túl leszek rajta – suttogja maga elé, és meglepetten felpillant, mikor meleg kéz simul az övére.  
\- Ne légy ilyen szigorú magaddal – kéri kedvesen.  
\- Akkor te se – válaszolja, egy ideig egymásra néznek, végül lepillant a kezeikre. – Tudod, így nem tudsz inni. – Egy pillanatig még a kezén nyugtatja a kezét, mielőtt a bögréhez nyúlna.  
Adam apró táblagépe ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy bejövő hívást jelezzen.

A beavatkozást két nappal később végzik, és Adam túlságosan jól ismeri az érzést, hogy azt várja, mit mondanak az orvosok. Eredményekre, vizsgálatokra, szakemberekre várni... A torkát kaparja a feszültség, míg az üveg túloldalán folyó eseményeket nézi.  
\- Azt mondták, nem veszélyes az egészségére – jegyzi meg halkan Keith, ahogy mellette áll. Ugyanezt mondták neki is. Van tapasztalt altatóorvosuk, nem lehet baj.  
\- Apa vigyáz rá – fűzi hozzá Katie, és nem tudja, hogy őt próbálják nyugtatni, magukat vagy mindannyiukat. Hálás érte.  
A pillanatban, mikor Takashi felnéz, nyugalom járja át, sikerült, minden rendben, túl vannak rajta. A rémület villámként csap belé, amikor Takashi az üvegfal túloldalán némán felüvölt. Allura elrohan mögötte, és pillanatok kellenek még, mire meg tud mozdulni, hogy utána lendüljön az ajtóhoz, amit a nő félig kitépett a helyéről az igyekezetében. Nem tud tenni semmit, hogy segítsen, és addigra sikerül leküzdenie a pánikot, mire Takashi nyugodtan fekszik, és a többieknek, azt bizonygatja, hogy jól van.  
\- Jól van, szükségünk van egy kis térre. – Holt parancsnok elnézően terelgeti őket az ajtó felé. – Shirónak kell még egy kis pihenés az altatás után, de délutánra teljesen rendben lesz. – Ez az információ mindenkit megnyugtatni látszik, egyedül Adam áll meg az ajtóban.  
\- Maradhatok? – kérdezi halkan.  
Takashi felé villant egy mosolyt és megvárhatja az ajtóban, ahonnan megfigyelésre egy sokkal otthonosabb, egyszemélyes kórteremben lesz a délutáni megbeszélésig. Még úgy is örül ennek a lehetőségnek, hogy a másik visszaalszik egy időre.  
Sokkal nyugodtabbnak, vagy talán sokkal magabiztosabbnak látja most Takashit, ahogy egyenruhára cseréli a világos melegítőt és mégis, addig bajlódik a gombokkal, hogy feláll a székéről, hogy odalépjen hozzá.  
\- Hadd segítsek – szólal meg, és a másik leejti a kezeit. A helyére igazítja a vállain az anyagot, begombolja és kisimítja, hogy tökéletesen álljon.  
\- Köszönöm – mondja halkan.  
\- Semmiség – válaszolja.  
\- Vannak dolgok, amik nem változnak. – Egymásra mosolyognak és Adam felemeli a kezeit, hogy utolsó simításként megigazítsa a gallért. Végül leengedi a karjait, Takashi elkapja a kezét, egészen kicsit megszorítja, és végre végig ránéz közben. Még mindig elég hihetetlen és felkavaró a történet, amit alig két napja hallott tőle, de ha emiatt közelebb engedi magához, akkor megérte. Az érintésnek vége szakad, és Adam örül, hogy találtak alkalmat beszélni.

\- Csak, hogy biztos légy felőle: nem tetszik az ötlet, hogy űrsétára indulj – suttogja a rádiónak.  
\- Ebben biztos voltam – hallja Takashi kissé távoli hangját.  
\- Csak szeretném, ha épségben visszajönnél, rendben? – Egy kis csend, mintha gondolkodna valamin.  
\- Nem tudom megígérni, de mindent megteszek.  
Adam a száján át veszi a levegőt, mielőtt az érzés, hogy megfullad, valósággá válna.  
\- Ez pont elég – súgja.  
\- Szeretlek.  
\- Én is téged.  
\- Most mennem kell.  
\- Vigyázz magadra.  
A rádiókapcsolat megszakad, Adam a monitorra néz maga előtt, de az MFE pilóták remekül teljesítenek éles helyzetben, sokkal jobban, mint ő. Muszáj összeszednie magát. Jelenleg nem sokat tehetnek, az ATLAS legénysége éppen elegendő, és különben sem tudja magát hasznosítani feltétlenül. Egyelőre. Minden, amit tehetnek ebben a szobában az, hogy lőnek az ionágyúval és megfigyelés alatt tartják a helyzetet, hogy segítséget tudjanak kérni, ha szükségük van rá. Nem a legjobb érzés, de túléli. Csak arra gondol, mikor vonul el a vihar a fejük fölül végre, és mikor kapnak levegőt. Már nem kell sokat várnia.

Takashi majdnem huszonnégy órát alszik egyhuzamban, megfigyelés alatt. Adam a kórterem kanapéján alszik addig, nem sokszor hagyja el a helyiséget, valójában nincs sok dolga. Mindenki pihen, aki nem, az az újjáépítési terveket készít, szervez, végre kinyújtózhatnak, végre biztonságos kimenniük a bázison kívülre, végre beengedhetnek másokat.  
A Naprendszer hirtelen egy forgalmas sztrádára kezd hasonlítani, űrhajók érkeznek az univerzum több pontjáról, a Voltron Koalíció tagjai. Színes társaság tölti meg a bázist és a környéket, és ha az emberek elsőre egy kicsit óvatosak is, a fellélegzés miatt elég könnyen veszik a számukra idegenek megjelenését. A más bolygók vagy fajok szülöttei pedig a paladinok miatt mind tisztelettel néznek rájuk, hiszen a földiek nélkül nem lett volna esélyük arra, hogy a Galra Birodalom hatalma meginogjon.  
Takashi nem hajlandó tovább pihenni miután felébredt, Sammel együtt közvetítenek, sok mindenkit ismernek, akit nem, arról hírt kapnak Matthew-tól az újonnan pályára állított műholdakon keresztül folyó beszélgetéseken keresztül. Néha érkeznek olyanok, akik elé személyesen is kimennek a leszállópályákra, többnyire olyan ismerősök, akikkel szorosabb kapcsolat alakult ki. Például a lila űrhajóhoz, amihez Takashi külön kérése, hogy tartson vele.  
\- Be szeretnélek mutatni valakinek – mondja titokzatosan, és a hangjában érzi, hogy örül az érkezőknek.  
\- Rendben, de én vezetek – köti ki azonnal. Nem kell győzködnie a másikat.  
Besorolnak a megélénkült forgalomba, ami a leszállópályák és a bázis különböző bejáratai között áramlik. Még tart a lehetőségeik, az erőforrásaik felmérése, utána tudnak nekifogni a takarításnak, az újjáépítésnek, az ATLAS javításainak. A hivatalos, rövidre tervezett ünnepség két nap múlva lesz. Takashi mond beszédet, de láthatóan nem idegeskedik rajta.  
Az űrhajóból lila űrlények kerülnek elő, ami egy pillanatnyi hezitálásra készteti a kormány mögött ülve. Félelmetesnek tűnnek, mert nagyon hasonlítanak az ellenséghez, holott Adam pontosan tudja, hogy nem minden galra az ellenségük. Vannak, akik ugyanúgy a Birodalom, a hadurak, a hatalmat a kezükbe akarók ellenségei, vannak akik nélkül az egész nem sikerült volna.  
\- Marmora Pengéi az egyik legfontosabb szövetségesünk – mondja Takashi mellette, mintegy nyugtatónak szánva. – Nélkülük sosem térhettem volna vissza a Földre. – Ez a tény segít legyőzni bármilyen ellenérzést, és nagyon reméli, hogy ezzel mindannyian így lesznek.   
\- Rendben, szóval barátok – jelenti ki, inkább csak magának, biztatásul.  
\- Valójában ők ketten beleférnek a családunkba is. – Takashi rávigyorog, imádja a mimikáját, a világos hajával valahogy még elbűvölőbbnek látja, ezért szüksége van még egy pillanatra, mielőtt követné kifelé a járműből. A másik már távolról integet a párosnak, az egyikük visszaint, mögöttük kisebb csapat gyülekezik, az egész testüket ruha fedi, még az arcukat is, így esélye sincs megvizsgálni őket annál jobban, mint amit a ruha mutat. Fegyvereik vannak, mint szinte mindenkinek, aki érkezik.  
Közelebb érve az egyikük, aki éppen mosolyogva összeölelkezik Takashival, sokkal kevésbé ijesztő, míg a másikuk annál inkább, a szigorú tekintete miatt, amivel felé pillant. Takashi azonban vele is gond nélkül kezet fog.  
\- Hol van Keith? – kérdezi a nő, amint túl vannak az üdvözlésen.  
\- Még mindig a kórtermében, nem ébredt még fel. – Az aggódó pillantásra hozzáfűzi: – Néhány nap és rendben lesz.  
\- Az állapota teljesen stabil – teszi hozzá Adam, mire mind felé pillantanak.  
\- Oh, tudom, ki vagy – mondja a nő és széles mosollyal felé lép. – Törődtél Kiethtel, amikor Shiro nem volt itt, hálás vagyok érte. A nevem Krolia. – A név ismerősen cseng, de egyelőre nem tudja hová tenni, csak gyorsan bemutatkozik. – Láthatjuk a fiamat? – fordul vissza Krolia Takashihoz, és ekkor beugrik, hogy Keith anyjával beszél.  
\- Persze.  
\- Utána szívesen rendelkezésetekre bocsátunk mindent, amit tudunk. Nem vagyunk sokan, de szívesen segítünk, ha kell.  
\- Köszönjük szépen. – A hála, amit az ilyen szavakra érez, leírhatatlan. Hiszen mindenkinek, aki ide érkezik, ugyanilyen, vagy talán még sokkal rosszabb állapotban van a szülőföldje, a szülőbolygója, mint az övék, mégis mindenki gond nélkül ajánlja fel a segítségét, hogy rendet tehessenek. Ez valahol rendkívül megható és megrendítő.  
Amíg visszahajtanak a bázisra, arról beszélgetnek, honnan jöhetett az a robot, ami megtámadta Voltront, de azt egy olyan ellenség küldte, ami nincsen Kolivan látóterében, ezért csak találgatnak. Aztán elterelődik a téma arra, hogy kiket várnak még, Takashi neveket sorol és Matthew Holttal kezdi. Az utolsó, aki nem tért még vissza hármuk közül.  
Még a bejáratot sem érik el, Takashival hívása van, muszáj mennie egy megbeszélésre, így rá marad, hogy megmutassa, hol van Keith. A kórterem tágas, a délutáni fény beömlik a széles ablakokon, és kevésbé kórház hangulatú, mint néhány hely, ahol életében járt korábban. A kék farkas felugrik és túláradó örömmel fogadja Kroliát, aki alig győzi simogatni, kedves szavakat mond neki és röviden felnevet rajta. Kolivan megáll az ágy mellett, Keith meg sem rezzen az érkezésükre, egyedül a karjába kötött infúzió csepeg le lassan. Szerencsére nincs szükség gépekre, hogy megfigyeljék az állapotát. A hosszú alvást a kimerültség és az esés miatti enyhe agyrázkódás számlájára írják, pont ezért nem akarják szándékosan felébreszteni. Minél többet pihen, annál biztosabb, hogy úgy kel fel, hogy nem lesz szükség sokáig ágyban tartani utána.  
\- Bármelyik pillanatban magához térhet – szólal meg halkan Adam.  
\- Itt maradok addig – jelenti ki Krolia.  
\- Ha szükségetek van valamire, ezzel eléritek az ügyeletet – mutat az ágy melletti kommunikációs panelre. – Takashi meg én benézünk később. – Krolia bólint, halkan az ágy mellé húzza az egyik széket, és hagyja, hogy a farkas az ölébe tegye a fejét. A szabad kezével Keith kezére simít, és ebben a mozdulatban annyi szeretet és féltés van, hogy minden változás, amit a fiúban felfedezett azóta, hogy visszatértek, értelmet nyer. 

\- Éppen lemaradtál az ünnepségről – mondja, amikor Keith felé fordul és kérdőn rápislog. Muszáj elmosolyodnia. – Hogy érzed magad?  
\- Fáj a fejem – jelenti tömören. – És biztos vagyok benne, hogy vissza tudom nézni.  
\- Szédülés?  
\- Nincs.  
\- Hányinger?   
\- Napok óta nem ettem. Ha már itt tartunk, tudsz szólni valakinek, hogy szedjék ki belőlem az infúziót? – a kérés mellé úgy néz a rögzítésre a kezén, mintha az egyenesen a létezését zavarná, és Adam nem tudja hová tenni az ellenségeskedés érzését. Az infúzió arra jó, hogy ne száradjon ki, amíg alszik...   
\- Persze. Szükséged van még valamire?  
\- El tudod mondani, hol tartunk? – A kérés meg sem lepi azután, hogy Takashi gyakorlatilag a kórtermi ágyából a tárgyalóterembe ment, ezek ketten tényleg hasonlítanak, akár rokonok, akár nem. Adam leül az ágy melletti másik székre, megvakargatja a hozzá lelkesen odaugró Cosmo fülét.  
\- Igazán nem maradtál le sokról, egyelőre csak szervezzük az újjáépítéseket, hogy egyáltalán hol kezdjük. Annak a robotnak a darabjai belehullottak a Csendes Óceánba, a Kaliforniai és a Mexikói Öbölbe, egyetlen olyan hajónk van jelenleg, ami el tudott indulni, hogy kiemeljenek egy-egy darabot a roncsból, valószínűleg hónapokig tart majd a kutatás és mentés. Az ATLAS-t több helyen javítani kell, Takashi azt mondta, az erre tökéletes személyek már úton vannak, de az sem lesz gyors. Úgy tűnik, hónapok fognak eltelni, mire készen állunk elindulni. – Keith egy kissé meglepetten hallgatja a rövid jelentés végét.  
\- Szóval... maradunk a Földön. Huh, ez fura, hogy nem kell máris rohannunk valahová. – Krolia rámosolyog és megszorítja a kezét az ágyon.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy kipihenheted az esést – mutat rá Adam.  
\- Naná, csak ülök itt és játszom Cosmóval – feleli erre, és a hangján hallatszik, hogy erre nem sok esélyt lát. – Ne nézz így rám, nem én találtam ki a nevet! – Krolia felnevet.  
\- Nekem tetszik. De igaza van, pihenj pár napot, utána biztos akad majd bőven munka neked is.  
\- Oké-oké – adja meg magát, és visszaejti a fejét a párnájára. – Shiro jól van?  
\- Remekül, hála neked. Köszönöm. – Keith ránéz, a pillantása éles, mintha választ keresne valamire, holott a kérdést sem tudja. Állja a tekintetét.  
\- Nem azért csináltam, hogy neked jó legyen – közli aztán. – De örülök, hogy Shiro jól érzi magát veled, megérdemli.  
\- Ez a legkedvesebb dolog, amit valaha mondtál nekem.  
\- Akkor szerezz nekem egy orvost mielőtt visszaszívom! – A másik kettő hallgat, de Adam felnevet, közben pedig kifelé indul.  
\- Megnézem, mit tehetek – ígéri, mielőtt még kilépne az ajtón.

\- Mi ez? – kérdez rá Takashi, amikor elé csúsztatja az adathordozót az ebédszünetükben.  
\- A felvételi jelentkezésem az ATLAS legénységébe – feleli. A másik a szemöldökét ráncolja.  
\- Természetesen velünk jöhetsz, erre nincs... – Adam megrázza a fejét.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy kivételezz velem azért, mert a kapcsolatunk magánjellegű – közli határozottan, a szemeibe nézve. Takashi rápislog, végül bólint.  
\- Rendben, persze. Igazad van. – Röviden rámosolyog. A körülmények ellenére egyre többet mosolyog. A körülmények ellenére egyre közelebb engedi magához fizikailag. Néhány hete összetolták az ágyaikat, ami azt jelenti, hogy szinte mindig összegabalyodva ébrednek és valamijük fáj, de nem bánják. Más nem igazán történik. Ha van még energiájuk, mesélnek egymásnak a külön töltött időről esténként és egymás hangjára alszanak el, de ez bőven elég. Tudja, hogy Takashinak idő kell, amíg barátkozik a testének elvesztésének gondolatával, amíg felülkerekedik az összes többi traumáján, és egyáltalán nem bánja. Nincs oka sietni.  
\- Azt hittem, te nem igazán vágysz űrutazásra – jegyzi meg.  
\- Nem veszíthetlek szem elől – jelenti ki komolyan. Takashi felnevet, őszintén, hirtelen.  
\- Jogos – hagyja rá. – Köszönöm, hogy nem veszítesz szem elől.  
\- Remélem, ez lesz a véleményed azután is, hogy hazaértünk.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne. – Egy pillanatig néznek egymásra, elmerülnek egymás tekintetében, Adam keze már mozdulna az asztalon, hogy egy időre összefűzhesse az ujjaikat.   
\- Romantikáztok vagy leülhetek? – kérdez rá az asztaluk mellé lépve Keith, nyomában a farkasával. Adam halkan sóhajt csak, de rendben van. Végül is, nincsenek kettesben az étkezőben.  
\- Nem csinálunk semmi ilyesmit.  
\- Az jó – ezzel lehuppan a szabad székre Takashi mellé, ezt követően pedig szállingózni kezdenek köréjük az emberek. Adamet néha meglepi, hogy milyen hatalmas családja lett hirtelen olyan emberekből, akik valahogy összesodródtak, és már nem csak bajtársak, de már össze is tartoznak.  
A sajátja Ausztráliában maradt segíteni az ottani újjáépítést, és ez rendben van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Saját fordítás a S07E09-ből.


	5. Néhány évvel később

### 

V. Évekkel később

Évekkel később

A kiáltás végigvisszhangzik a házon, és mire Adam felemeli a fejét, Takashi már nincs mellette az ágyban. Eltapogatózik a szemüvegéért, a nyitott ajtókon át hallja, amint Takashi csendesen engedélyt kér, hogy bemehessen a másik szobába. Cosmo halkan nyüszít, ő is megijedt. Adam a küszöbbe kapaszkodik, a folyosóról beszűrődő fényben látja, hogy Keith az ágy szélén ül előre görnyedve, a farkas előtte fekszik, aggódóan felé emelt fejjel, Takashi mellette ül.  
\- Akarsz beszélni róla? – kérdezi halkan Takashi, a hangja puha, nyugtató és összeszedett.  
\- Sajnálom – hallatszik a fiatalabb hangja –, hogy felkeltettelek titeket. – A hangja fáradt, enyhén reszket, de szándékosan nem néz fel, a kezei eltűnnek a kék bundában.  
\- Semmi baj – nyugtatja Takashi.  
\- Vissza kéne mennetek aludni...  
\- Jól vagyunk.  
\- Hozok teát – súgja a csendbe és a konyha felé indul, így nem hallja, hogy Takashi mivel próbálkozik még szóra bírni a másikat.  
Valami történt – Keith egyedül Takashival beszélt róla, senki mással. Talán a farkasával, de őt nem lehet megkérdezni. Ahogy Takashi sem hajlandó elárulni semmit, bár csak egyszer kérdezte. Néha rémálmodik, nem túl sűrűn, de néhány havonta megtörténik. Néha olyankor, amikor itt van. Keith annyit változott, az örökké gyanakvó és bizalmatlan pillantása most egészen más, felolvadt, képes bizalommal tekinteni másokra. Képes közel engedni magához másokat, sokkal barátságosabb az ismeretlenekkel és kedvesebb az ismerősökkel. Boldognak tűnik és látszik, hogy imádja a farkasát, és az is őt. Pont ezért olyan szívszorító ilyenkor látni. Pontosan ezért, mert ilyenkor emlékeztet a tizenéves énjére, amikor egyedül a viselkedése volt, amiből ki lehetett olvasni, hogy problémái vannak, mert némán tűrte a világot maga körül, kivéve, ha kijött a sodrából. Most ugyanezt a csendes elviselést látja rajta, és nem tudja, hogy mi rémíthette meg annyira, hogy ne is próbáljon meg beszélni róla.  
\- Ez segít visszaaludni – lép vissza a szobába, mindhárom gőzölgő bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre teszi. Már ég a lámpa az éjjeliszekrényen, meleg fénnyel bevonva a szobát, amit Keith rendezett be saját magának az ő külön kérésükre. Azt akarták, hogy legyen egy hely a Földön, ahová hazatérhet, amíg nem akar magának saját házat valahol.  
\- Köszönöm – felé villant egy rövid mosolyt, az arca nyúzott, de sokkal nyugodtabbnak látszik. – Jól vagyok, mehettek aludni. Tényleg.  
\- Nem gondoltál még rá, hogy beszélj egy pszichológussal? Vagy terapeutával. – Keith a fejét csóválja a felvetésre.  
\- Nem lehet, ez... ez elég bonyolult, és nem azért mondom, mert nem tetszik az ötlet. Nem, ez a dolog nem csak rólam szól. De kösz az ötletet.  
\- Ha akarod, elmondhatod egy szakembernek, engem nem zavar – szólal meg Takashi.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy kiderüljön, hogy ez nem az eredeti tested, elkezdenének kérdezősködni. – Adam örül, hogy a bögre nincs a kezében, mert most leejtené.  
\- Az a másik... bántott téged? – A kérdés kibukik mielőtt még meggondolhatná. Keith az arcára bök, a sebhelyre, és Adam élesen szívja be a levegőt, és reszketegen ereszti ki.  
Keith egész életében nem bízott meg senkiben úgy, mint Takashiban, és ha valaki az ő arcával ártott neki úgy, hogy azt hitte, ő az... Nem csoda, hogy rémálmokat lát. Nem csoda, hogy nem akar róla beszélni. Te jó ég. Már elhitte egyszer, hogy ez a történet nem lehet szövevényesebb vagy kellemetlenebb, erre tessék.  
\- Ne mondd el senkinek, jó? – kéri csendesen.  
\- Nem fogom – ígéri gyorsan.  
\- És most menjetek aludni – szól rájuk határozottan egy torokköszörülés után. – Mindketten munkába mentek reggel, szóval ideje aludnotok. Cosmo itt marad velem, nem lesz semmi bajom.  
Takashi felsóhajt és megveregeti a vállát. Felvesz két bögrét, a másik karjával őt tereli az ajtó felé.  
\- Szólj, ha mégis kellenénk. Jó éjt.  
\- Nektek is.  
Fény szűrődik ki a nyitva hagyott ajtón át a folyosóra, miután ő lekapcsolja a lámpát. Mindketten csendben vannak, és egész biztos benne, hogy mindketten az elmúlt negyed órán gondolkodnak, csendben kortyolgatva a teát az ágyon ülve.  
\- Talán rá tudom beszélni a szakemberre – suttogja Takashi végül.  
\- Megpróbáljak keresni valakit? Beszélhetnék én az illetővel először, hogy elmondjam, mi történik, ha nem kezeli diszkréten az információt.  
\- És mi történne? Ráküldöd Kolivant? – kérdezi, a hangjában már incselkedés, és örül neki, hogy kezd felengedni.  
\- Nincs szükségem senkire, hogy csúnya vége legyen annak, ha valaki a férjemmel szórakozik – közli erre önérzetesen.  
\- Hát persze – rámosolyog, végül leteszi a bögrét és lefekszik. – Gyere ide inkább – kéri. Örömmel simul bele az ölelésbe.

Reggel Keith a konyhaasztalnál ül, már akkor, amikor a kávéjáért megy. Az egyik térdét felhúzva az állát támasztja rá, az asztalon mellette egy pohár víz, és a táblagépe, amin elmélyülten pötyög valamit. Egyértelmű, hogy nem aludt vissza.  
\- Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezi halkan, míg a kávéfőzőhöz lép. Keith sokáig nem válaszol, mintha azon gondolkodna, mit is mondjon.  
\- Nem igazán – mondja végül. – Nem aludtam.  
\- Kérsz kávét?  
\- Nem, később megpróbálok aludni a kanapén. – Adam valami megoldást keres a fejében, amitől Keith jobban érezné magát. Amiből tudná, hogy nem kell teljesen egyedül megküzdenie a problémáival. Akkor sem, ha azok olyan kényes jellegűek mint ez a mostani.  
\- Akarsz ma repülni? – veti fel hirtelen ötlettel.  
\- Repülni? – ismétli utána kérdőn, és felnéz a táblagépről.  
\- Futjuk a tesztköröket az MFE-k következő generációjával, még van mit finomítani rajtuk de teljesen biztonságosak. Ha akarod, kipróbálhatod az egyiket. – Végiggondolva, ugyan ki is ellenkezne, ha Keith ki akarja vinni az egyik gépet? Semmi oka nem lehet senkinek. És ha csak fele olyan hatással van Keithre a tesztkör, mint rá szokott lenni, az már jó.   
\- Ez jól hangzik – ismeri el. – Mikor?  
\- Délutánra végzek az óráimmal, jöhetsz utána. Három körül?  
\- Ki megy hová? – érkezik Takashi a konyhába álmosan, de nem sokkal gyűröttebben, mint ahogy Adam érzi magát. Gond nélkül végigcsinálják a napot mindketten.   
\- Adam felajánlotta, hogy vigyem el az egyik MFE-t tesztkörre – újságolja Kieth, és egy fokkal máris lelkesebbnek hangzik.  
\- Még mindig csak irányítóval repülitek azokat a gépeket, igaz? – kérdez rá mielőtt odalépne mellé, hogy átkarolja és rövid csókot adjon neki.  
\- Igen, de már nem sokáig.  
A konyhában felbukkan Cosmo és félig Ketih ölébe fekve bújik hozzá. Farkas és gazdája egyetlen öleléssé olvad, hiszen Cosmo ülve pontosan akkora, mint Keith így összegörnyedve a széken.  
\- Szólj rám, ha én is bele akarnék vágni a férj-dologba, hogy ne csináljam – mormolja a farkasnak, az az okos szemeivel néz rá, a válaszát talán Keith sem érti. Takashi felnevet, hozzálát a teájához, Adam arra gondol, hogy Keith soha nem említette, hogy kivel tudná elképzelni a jövőjét. Persze lehet, hogy csak ő nem tud róla.  
\- Fontos dolgod van? – kérdez rá Takashi, amikor leül az asztalhoz, és Keith megint a kijelzőt nézi.  
\- Mi? Nem, csak Lance-el beszélgetünk hajnal óta.  
\- Az fontosnak hangzik. Üdvözlöm egyébként.  
\- Átadom. Lehet, hogy meglátogatom holnap.  
\- Meghívhatod vacsorázni – ajánlja Adam.  
\- Te akarsz tőlem valamit? – gyanúsítja meg felvonva az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Nem dehogy – tiltakozik. – Csak mondom. Szívesen látjuk.  
\- Oké, mondom neki – bólint rá. Takashi pillantása üzen valamit, amit pontosan ért, és aminek a hálához van köze.

Aznap délután Adam a hangárban már átöltözve várja Keitht, közben a rendszerben ellenőrzi, van-e elérhető pszichológusuk. Nem akar olyasvalakit felkérni, aki a Garrison közvetlen kötelékében dolgozik, talán Keith nyugodtabb lenne egy civil szakemberrel, aki nem rántja elő az egész aktáját a zsebéből, ezért valójában az illetőt csak meg akarja kérdezni, tud-e olyan kollégáról, akire ráillene ez a leírás. Tudja, hogy a földi megszállás miatt sokan járnak szakemberhez, hogy nehéz lesz olyasvalakit találnia, aki elérhető, de talán nem is lehetetlen. Csak akkor derül ki, ha minden követ megmozgat hozzá.  
\- … és nézd meg, még csak nem is köszönt – az ismerős, kötekedő hangra felpillant. Matthew széles mosollyal int felé, a neheztelése nem valós, csak húzni akarja az agyát valamivel, mint mindig. Takashi és Keith mellette lépdelnek. A szíve még mindig vet egy boldog bukfencet minden alkalommal, amikor megpillantja, és ez talán a mosolyán is látszik, amit felé villant. Egyáltalán nem bánja.   
\- Dolgom volt – mondja míg kezet nyújt a Holt fiúnak. Nem találkoznak olyan sűrűn, hiszen a tantermek és a laborok a bázis két átellenes végén vannak, külön kantinnal. Persze, kéthetente együtt vacsoráznak Holtékkal, és Matt néha véletlenszerűen köt ki a kanapéjukon néhány éjszakára, amit egyikük sem bán. Van, hogy hetekre eltűnik az űrben, aztán úgy kerül elő, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
\- Persze-persze – legyint egyet. – Beszerelték az új stabilizátort, elvileg nem lehet túlhajtani, legalábbis a tesztkörökön. Ne kapcsoljátok ki, oké?  
\- Nem terveztem. Kész vagy? – pillant Keithre, aki félmosollyal elkocog mellette és fellendül a lépcsőn a pilótaülésbe.  
\- Tiszta időben üres légtérben tesztrepülni? Gyere már! – Takashi felnevet mellette, de legalább mindenkinek jókedve van.  
Amíg a lift kiemeli őket a felszállópályára, végigmennek az ellenőrzőlistán, Keith engedelmesen válaszolgat neki, végül megkérdez ezt-azt, de mindig is rendkívül adaptívan állt hozzá az ilyen helyzetekhez, ami a különböző bolygók technikáival csak még tovább csiszolódott, így nem lepi meg, hogy anélkül startolnak el, hogy rákérdezne.  
Az MFE-k már elsőre is meglepően, kirobbanóan jól teljesítettek, de most, évek folyamatos és egyre jobb, egyre szélesebb horizontú fejlesztései miatt mindent felülmúlnak, amit az emberiség valaha elképzelt. Már hosszabb utakra is használják őket, a technológiára építve készítenek nagyobb űrhajókat is, amik képesek átszelni a végtelen űrt, de azok valamivel lassabban haladnak. A kis vadászgépeket azonban továbbra is rohamtempóval fejlesztik, jóval gyorsabban, mint bármelyik másik típust. A hozzájuk kellő pilótákkal pedig nagyrészt ő foglalkozik.  
\- Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire jól sikerültek ezek a gépek – jegyzi meg Keith, most először próbálja ki, milyen vezetni ezt a típust. – Gyorsíthatok?  
\- Ameddig a rendszer engedi, igen. – Keith felhúzza a gép orrát, lehagynak egy hangrobbanást, felfelé repülnek egyenesen, de nem emelkednek túl magasra. Zuhanás közben elterül alattuk az egész sivatag, az a terület, amit évekkel ezelőtt csaták forgattak fel és rendeztek át. Ahol minden kezdődött számukra. És ami most pörögve áll tótágast, mert Keith megperdíti a gépet és felnevet.  
\- Rendben vagy ott hátul?  
\- Ne izgulj miattam – feleli, de egy pillanatig bent tartja a levegőt, amikor Keith olyan mutatványokba kezd, amiket jobban szeretne kívülről látni. De a helyzet az, hogy amikor a második adag adrenalin is végigzubog az erein, már rendkívül élvezi a dolgot. Semmilyen probléma nem akad, ami elronthatná nekik ezt az élményt, és olyan simán szállnak le, mintha Keith egész életében ezt gyakorolta volna.  
Tudja, hogy mindkettejük hangulatán sokat dob az átélt adrenalin, de mégis, úgy kell visszafognia magát, amikor hazafelé tartanak, hogy ne engedjen a csábításnak és ne menjen túl gyorsan. A lendület szívesen vinné tovább, de úgy dönt, hogy valami másra használja ki. Takashi vidáman hallgatja a beszámolójukat, néha felé mosolyog, és érzi, hogy büszke rá az ötletért, amivel sikerült feldobnia Keitht.  
Cosmo odateleportál az autó mellé, amint megérkeznek, játékosan birkóznak Keithel, aki végül kijelenti:  
\- Bemegyek átöltözni aztán elmegyünk futni.  
Adam ekkor érzi úgy, hogy ideje felvezetni az ötletét, ami a hazafelé úton fogalmazódott meg benne. De előtte még a kanapéra teríti az egyenruhája zubbonyát, sokkal jobban érzi magát az alatta hordott ingében. Takashi rámosolyog, amíg követi a konyhába, ahol amint felteszi a kávéját, mögé lép és átkarolja hátulról, Adam a mellkasának simul, sehol nem érezhetné magát jobban most. Egy sóhajjal ellazul az ölelésben, az egyik kezét az őt ölelő karra simítja.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy ennyire törődsz Keithel – súgja a füle mellett, rövid csókot adva a nyakára.  
\- Ugyan, nem akarom, hogy rosszul érezze magát a szabadságán – feleli miközben igyekszik közelebb törleszkedni a másikhoz, és a pokolba kívánja az ingét, amiért nem érzi elég helyen a másik lélegzetét a bőrén. – Mit gondolsz, rendelünk valamit vacsorára?  
\- Persze, jó ötlet – hagyja rá, az ölelés szorosabbra fonódik.  
\- És van ajánlatom arra is, hogy mit csináljunk előtte – folytatja és megfordul az ölelésben, hogy felemelhesse a fejét és megcsókolhassa a másikat. A szemüvege bepárásodik, a lélegzetük felgyorsul egy kicsit. – Mit szólsz?   
\- Jól hangzik – vigyorog rá és a következő csókkal teljesen megfeledkezik a kávéjáról, ahogy a dereka a pultnak nyomódik, és majdnem arról is, hogy most nincsenek kettesben és nem kellene szétdobálniuk az egyenruháikat a hálószobáig.  
Mire Keith visszaér Cosmóval, már mindketten a kanapén ülnek, a vacsorát várják.

Másnap este Lance náluk vacsorázik, és addigra Keith rosszkedvének nyoma sincs. Lance jól láthatóan imádja Cosmót, és ha Adam szeme nem csal, a gazdájával sem közömbösek egymásnak. Mégsem tűnik úgy, mintha ezt egymás tudomására hoznák, de talán csak a saját tempójukban haladnak. Vagy mindketten idióták ebből a szempontból. Inkább nem gondol az utóbbira. Mindenesetre Keith láthatóan jól érzi magát Lance társaságában, és ez fordítva is igaz.  
Keith vacsora után az előző napi repülésről mesél, amikor Lance elkezdi azt a játékos kötekedést, ami olyan szórakoztató bennük:  
\- Le vagyok nyűgözve, hogy nem törted össze.  
\- Kösz, ezt dicséretnek veszem – válaszolja erre, Lance a szemeit forgatja.  
\- Ha akarod, te is eljöhetsz kipróbálni – veti fel Adam, de Lance csak a fejét rázza.  
\- Köszönöm, de egyelőre nem vágyom ilyesmire – hárítja el a lehetőséget. – Jól vagyok két lábbal a Földön.  
\- Velem kellene jönnöd – szólal meg Keith.  
\- Nem, nem kellene veled mennem – tiltakozik félig nevetve, ami az ötletnek szól, és nem Keithnek. – Nézd, az tényleg lenyűgöző, hogy mennyi mindenkin tudsz segíteni, de fogadd el, hogy nem mindenkin, oké? Rajtam nem is kell, meg tudom oldani a problémáimat, rendben? – Keith bólogat, de látszik rajta, hogy nem esnek jól neki ezek a szavak. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs szükségem rátok – fűzi hozzá Lance, és pont úgy néz rá, ami azt üzeni, ez a kijelentés valójában neki szól, és csak azért nem akarja így mondani, hogy ne sértse meg őket.  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá végül, és valamivel nyugodtabbnak tűnik.   
Ezután visszatérnek a hétköznapibb témákhoz, péntek lévén nem aggódnak annyira azon, hogy elbeszélgetik az időt, és bár van egy vendégszobájuk is, Lance Keith szobájában köt ki éjszakára. A helyzetnek beszédesnek kellene lennie, de Takashi csak annyit jegyez meg neki, miután ágyba bújtak:  
\- Én örülnék, ha többet lennének együtt. – Lance rendes srác, és most, hogy jobban van, rengeteget változott az elmúlt időben. A piszkálódása Keithtel pedig egyenesen szórakoztató, ha épp nem torkollik olyan beszélgetésekbe, mint a vacsora végén.  
Fél éjszaka a szomszéd szoba felől érkező suttogást, röhögcsélést, pisszegést és Cosmo néhány vakkantását hallgatják. Adam valamikor Takashi vállába nevet, mert eszébe jut, hogy ők is csináltak ilyet anno, csak ők kadét korukban, és ez egy kellemes emlék. Belegondolni is nehéz, mennyi minden történt azóta, hogy éjszakákat loptak maguknak beszélgetésre, nevetgélésre, egymás bámulására, később arra, hogy csókolózzanak. Mintha nem csak egyetlen élet telt volna el azóta, hanem akár több is. Lehunyja a szemeit, a lényeg az, hogy ez most egy nyugodtabb szakasza az életüknek, csend van és ezt mindketten élvezik. Talán van egy kis esélyük rá, hogy a következő években marad ez a csend, ez a lassúság, és eléggé elnyúlik az idő ahhoz, hogy ez is egy másik, békés, hosszú életnek hasson. Amikor nem kell azon gondolkodniuk, hogyan törjenek utat maguknak a csillagok közé, hogy megtalálják egymást, mert nem lesz rá szükség többé. 

2020\. április 11. – 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad~  
> A véleményed érdekel, kérlek, ne tartsd magadban ;)


End file.
